Lux, Veritas, Virtues
by Allie's Wonderland
Summary: After growing up in a rough life, two twin sisters struggle through the hardships that form in their years at Hogwarts, trying to find who they are deep down whilst breaking free from their families iron fist. But, is there a deep, dirty secret hidden in the family about their past? (Eventually M-rated).
1. Everything Changes

**__****Disclaimer:**_I claim nothing involving the Harry Potter franchise as my own, as it all belongs to the fantastic J.K. Rowling, and the only characters I claim ownership of currently are Roxanne and Andromeda._

_**Authors Note: **So this is the first chapter of my rewrite of this story, and if you've ever read the old version, you'll notice as you read along that my range of vocabulary and ability to write has improved so much since I once wrote the other chapters. The reason I began again was because I deeply enjoyed the plot behind this story, and I felt the need to turn it into what it really should be – a good read, unlike before. New things will be involved, a lot of things will be changed, and I really can't wait to get on with this story and allow you all to enjoy. And with that, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my rewrite._

* * *

******Lux, Veritas, Virtues: First Year.**

******Chapter One: Everything Changes.**

In an old two-story house in a small village, a happy family of five sat cosily around a blazing fireplace in the warmth of their living room on Halloween night. The room was cluttered with giggling from young toddlers and a man's voice, one which altered as he changed the narrative of his story. A young man with messy black hair and brown eyes was boisterously telling his family a story full of mischief and mayhem. His children loved to hear the wild tales of the brave pranksters, the Marauders.

However, as much as his wife enjoyed listening to the stories, the intelligent woman with flaming red hair and dazzling emerald eyes, certainly did not approve of her husband telling her young one year old twins girls and two year old boy such stories, mostly because she was worried it would give them bad ideas. As funny as the old Marauder stories were, they were also cruel and she didn't want her children to walk down any bad paths.

It just wasn't in the young to mother to have the heart to put a stop to it however. The stories made her husband so happy, they were his childhood stories after all. Besides, their children didn't want the stories to come to an end. Instead of regular Muggle nursery rhymes, such as Humpty Dumpty or Hansel and Gretel, her children were stuck in the world of the Marauders, where they believed even the impossible was possible.

"You're giving them ideas, my love," she said with a smile, reaching out and ruffling the frizzy red hair of one of her daughters, which was somewhat much darker than her own, almost a strange maroon colour, an unusual colour for a child to be born with.

"Of course I am," the husband exclaimed, shooting his wife a cheeky wink.

"Mummy! Daddy knows good," the auburn-haired girl pouted, bright blue eyes sparkling in delight from the fascinating stories. This young one had been a bright child from the moment she was born, just like her mother had been. She'd picked up English as quickly as possible, despite how childlike it was.

The mother looked to her youngest daughter – youngest only by five minutes, mind you. "Alright, little monster," she gave in, rolling her eyes, smiling.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was an echoing bang as the front door flew open, slamming harshly against the pretty, papered walls, marking and denting the beautiful structure. A dark, cloaked and hooded figure stood there, red eyes gleaming in the darkness, as thunder rumbled behind him and lightening struck. It was like a scene out of the children's fantasy story books, where the villain came to steal away the light. It was a terrifying scene.

"Quick, take the kids and go!" the father yelled to his wife, scooping his children towards him to kiss them all goodbye, before he stood tall and pulled his wand out, ready to defend his family with his life. Hopefully, this wouldn't be their final goodbye.

The mothers' eyes widened in realization, recognizing the menacing figure that stood before them. She needed to get her children to safety quickly. But, she didn't have the strength to carry all three of her young ones up the stairs by herself. However, she knew her husband was too stubborn and heroic to run away instead of facing the villain, and therefore she'd have to manage by herself somehow, one way or another.

She gathered her sniffing, on the verge of crying daughters up into her arms, adjusting the weight of her children, cradling them close. Closing her eyes, breathing calm intakes, out-takes, slow whilst working fast as she cast wandless magic, and her son was lifted into the air, like a bird taking flight. The boy squealed in excitement, yet not understanding what was happening. The mother moved as fast as she possibly could up the stairs whilst carrying two toddlers and concentrating on not dropping her son, as the dark figure radiating evil took his first few steps into the living room.

Frantically, she ran to the closest room to them, the nursery. This was once the old bedroom her son had slept in when he was born, before they slowly began turning it into a playroom after the twins came along. The old wooden cot was still sitting there in the middle of the room, as well as a large oak wardrobe leaning against the wall behind it. Carefully she lowered her squealing son into the cot, hushing him, and with light steps, as not to alert the intruder to what room they occupied, moved to the open wardrobe and gently placed both twins inside.

However, just as she was about to reach down and pick Harry up, in order to place him in the wardrobe as well, there was a scream of pain downstairs. All of a sudden, the intruder blasted through the nursery door as it flew off its hinges and smashed into the opposite wall, knocking down a bookcase full of children's rhymes in its path. The mother, acting quick, closed the wardrobe door tight and threw herself in front of the crib to protect her eldest yet suddenly most vulnerable child as he cried for his mothers warm cuddles, not understanding the situation.

Unfortunately, the mother had left her wand downstairs in the living room, which was likely torn to pieces and ripped apart during her husbands duel. Realizing that her husband must have been defeated brought tears to her eyes, her heart breaking. All her children had left now to look after them was herself, and she had to do everything in her power to protect them. She'd die trying before she let this man get his skeleton hands on her most precious gifts.

"Move aside and I shall spare you," the demeaning villain demanded coldly, his chilling voice sending icy shivers throughout her body. It was a distinct sound that would catch somebody out, shocking their being into a frozen stillness.

The mother stood strong, despite angry tears pouring down her cold cheeks, yet warming them up. "You will not have my son!" she shrieked, flinging her shaking arms out to her sides, to protect her terrified son. She would not lose her children like she'd lost the love of her life.

Until truly driven to anger by failure or disobedience, the man continued to keep a calm posture, despite his murderous nature. His usual advantage over victims was the ability to terrify them through manipulative commands. However, this woman seemed to be a stubborn one whom would not be swayed easily. If she did not comply with his strict orders, he would be forced to eliminate her.

"If you do not move aside," he began, gleaming red eyes narrowing into slits, "I will be forced to deal with you accordingly." He rested his spidery fingers over his wand, fingering it in the depths of his pockets, ready to strike.

A humph sound echoed from the woman's lips. There was no way she'd let him scare her off in the way he had scared many others. "Never! I'll protect him forever, I'll protect all of my children forever." She stood defiant, she'd never back down.

Then, a bright green light flashed before the red head, with a terrifying chorus of the two simplest of words that would end her life. The last sound she would ever hear would be the lonely cries of her scared child. This man had whipped his wand out and had cast the killing curse, like it was the easiest thing to do, to end somebodies life. With a bone-chilling scream, her cold, dead body crumpled to the floor, like an animal caught by their prey,

A smirk of satisfaction spread across the villain's face. He glided towards the cot, wand firmly in hand, and peered down at the crying infant inside. Firstly, he must deal with the child and then later figure out what to do with the other two once the deed was done. The child blinked up at him with bright green eyes, but this did not phase the great Lord. With no caring bone in his body, he cast the killing curse once more.

There a sudden flash of bright green light exploding and then...nothing.

* * *

A young, frizzy, vibrantly red-haired girl woke with a start, her emerald green eyes blinking through the darkness, trying to make sense of where she was. Had that been a dream, the same dream she'd been having on and off since she was an infant? She leaned up upon her elbows, raised a fist to rub the sleep from her eyes, and yawned. Her sleeping pattern had always been terrible, however last night, it was at its worst. She was exhausted.

Reaching over to the clock, she checked the time. It was seven o'clock in the morning. She groaned, knowing that she'd never be able to get back to sleep now. However, her early-bird sister was bound to be awake and already in her sanctuary by now, the library. Unless she'd fallen asleep in those big, slouching chairs yet again, of course. Eleven year old Roxanne wouldn't be surprised, it'd be the seventh time she'd discovered Andromeda snoozing, a large pile of books resting on her lap. Despite little similarities, her sister was unbelievably, an opposite to her.

After throwing herself out of bed, she looked around her dark green and silver themed room, hating the way the colours worked together. She'd never been much of a green person. It wasn't much surprising considering she'd grown up all her life with a very respected family that worshiped the combination of green and silver due to their heritage and legacy. _However, I have to deal with it, _she thought sullenly as she wandered over to her walk in wardrobe and slowly pulled on a pair of denim jeans, a plain white vest, and a simple black robe.

Even though her room made her somewhat claustrophobic, she would've much preferred to stay confined in her room than wander through the halls of Malfoy Manor, where any kind of cruelty could be found lurking. She hated watching the House Elves slave away, she hated her ancestors portraits stare at her in disappointed as she walked past, and she mostly hated the impending thought that she may bump into her terrifying father suddenly. She made the effort to avoid any possible routes he may journey through as she quickly made her way to the library.

Unfortunately however, just as she was a few steps away from pushing open the large, heavy mahogany wood doors to the library, the youngest male Malfoy of the family appeared, her wretched brother, with his slicked, blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes. It was funny, the brother was so different from the twins. Whilst they were both dark in hair and eye colour, the rest of the family were all blonde and blue eyed. This always brought her deep into thought that perhaps, maybe they didn't really belong there?

"Oh great, what does he want now?" Roxanne uttered impatiently, placing a small hand upon her slowly but surely curving waist. She had no patience to deal with his pathetic act of pretend inferiority, couldn't she just have a normal day for once.

Twelve year old Draco Malfoy smirked in the way that you knew he was about to stir up trouble. "I was just wondering why-"

But he didn't get very far, as Roxanne cut him off with a sharp insult, "oh I'm sorry to cut you short, but wouldn't you be amazed to hear about how I really don't care. Goodbye." She went once more to push open the door, but he grabbed her wrist with a firm hand, stopping her.

"You're one more stupid comment away from living your life alone," Draco defended, and pressed her buttons further. "Ladies shouldn't back-chat to inferior figures." If he believed anything could anger her fast, he knew it would be that last comment.

She glared at him in a rotten way, narrowing her eyes sharply. Sexist comments were not at all her favourite, she refused to believe that 'ladies' should act only in a way according to the male population. "I refuse to enter a battle of wits with somebody who is unarmed," she growled.

This was just a usual morning. Roxanne would be wandering somewhere, her brother would suddenly appear, and they'd somehow enter up pushing back and forth sarcastic, cruel comments, just to push each other into competition. It was a whose insults are better than whose competition. However, it usually ended in bad results, as her brother would easily be defeated and would go tattling to their father, who'd always end the discussion painfully fast.

Inside the library however, Andromeda sat furiously reading away, her dark brown eyes scanning the pages as she furiously flicked her curly auburn hair away from her face. She was stuck into a fantasy book called _Tales and Fantasies_, which was full of Robert Louis Stevenson's short stories. Although the book was more based towards younger children, she'd already read everything else in the Malfoy library that she possibly could. Although she may have not understood some more higher educational texts, her love for books and reading in general did not stop her.

When the arguing outside became so loud that it somehow pulled her previously deep attention away from the story she was immersed in, she threw the book down on her lap and huffed. She'd stayed up all night reading and she was tired, she was not ready to listen to yet another battle of wits at seven o'clock in the morning. She just wanted to read her books.

Knowing that she'd have to stand up for her sister, after all they were so close that they were also best friends, she placed the book down on the little square table besides her and stood, brushing the dust off her jeans that had fallen onto her from the book, as nobody had picked it up in years, it seemed. With a sigh, she fast-stepped towards the library door and pulled the heavy blockade open, ready to defend her hot-tempered sister.

It was unfortunate that their father had already appeared before she could arrive, as he stood there with his arms folded, his piercing icy eyes staring hollow holes into Roxanne's soul. She cowered slightly under his gaze, and Andromeda wanted to run over to her sister and soothe her. An angry look from her father froze her step as she attempted to comfort, and she backed away slightly. Their father was definitely not a man to be messed with.

"You're coming with me," the man of the manor spoke calmly, yet grabbed her in a rough manor and yanked her by her collar, "no lady of this house speaks in such a manner, you should know your place by now." He dragged her down the hallway as she struggled to break free, but it was no use, she'd never escape.

Andromeda glared angrily at Draco, knowing that she'd never forgive him for all the times he'd sneakily gotten Roxanne in trouble with their father. Andromeda didn't even know if Draco knew what kind of trouble he was constantly pushing her into. However, he still smirked at her gloatingly, as if to say he'll always have it best over them. It was horrible, this fact, yet neither sisters would ever understand why Roxanne was always treated so badly.

All you could hear throughout the halls was the horrific screams of pain coming from Lucius Malfoy's office, and this was the first time she'd ever heard them herself. Draco seemed to have never heard them before either, and he stood there in equal shock and horror, just as she did. He really did not understand how bad their sister had it, and he never, ever would.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **What do you all think? I hope you enjoyed to all of those new time readers and that you'll continue to read, and for those old time readers if any of you are reading this, I hope you can see how much I've improved. I've worked hard to improve and give this story the ability to be enjoyable and interesting. Please, don't forget to review to help me improve further:) _


	2. Emerald Eyes

_**Disclaimer:** I claim nothing involving the Harry Potter franchise as my own, as it all belongs to the fantastic J.K. Rowling, and the only characters I claim ownership of currently are Roxanne and Andromeda._

_**Authors Note:** I'm happy to say this chapter is a lot longer because I didn't post as quickly as I'd hoped, so I wanted to give a little more to read..hopefully most chapters will be similar lengths to this one to get into more detail and interesting things. Oh, and thank you to those who favourited and followed this story, too. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Lux, Veritas, Virtues.**

**Chapter Two: Emerald Eyes.**

It wasn't long after the horrendous events of that morning that the entire family were sat around the long, mahogany dining table in the grand hall of the Malfoy manor. The twins both sat next to each other on one side, keeping as quiet as mice, whilst their tattle-tale brother sat opposite them, not looking up at the twins. Their mother, a woman with flowing blonde hair and equally as icy eyes as her husband, sat on one end of the table, and their father sat on opposite end. These were their usual placements during lunch and dinner times, with little to none conversation.

Amongst the deafening silence, the family ate their luxurious meal. The house elves had prepared a delicious feast of nut roast. Although the twins were both strong believers in freedom and were disgusted at the slavery, over the years they'd learned that it was easiest to keep quiet and seethe inside after a heated argument with their father and in return, a few lashes aimed towards Roxanne. There was nothing they could possibly do about it.

In their own way, Roxanne and Andromeda were enslaved to the household themselves. Never free, forbidden to ever leave, forced to stay forever. The girls would have done anything to get out of the Hell they'd resided in for the past eleven years, however it wasn't that easy. It's not like they could run away, they'd surely be found. Besides, how would two eleven year old girls survive on their own and provide for themselves in the big, wide world?

Without warning, a great brown Hawk owl suddenly flew into the large, long room and perched upon the top of Lucius' grand master chair. It sat awaiting its orders; yet another creature enslaved under the Pureblood family. Lucius raised a thin, pale hand and the obedient owl dropped the elegantly sealed letters that were neatly stacked in its break into its masters awaiting palm, before being shooed and speeding off through the large, glass-stained windows.

The head of the family clicked his tongue as he read the names etched upon the parchment, before gently removing his wand from his robe and flicking it. The letters floated off in different directions towards their expected receivers, and the twins eagerly accepted their letters, thankful for the arrival of the one thing they'd been waiting for since they'd discovered it. The girls read the names on the fronts of the sealed letters and swapped. Ripping the seal off, both sisters grinned in excitement as they read their acceptance letters to themselves.

_Dear Miss Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_You will find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term will begin on September 1st, we await your owl no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress._

With a happy smile, Andromeda looked towards her sister, who sported a positively enthusiastic grin that lit up her emerald eyes like wildfire. The red-headed mayhem maker spotted her bookworm twin sister smiling at her, and she winked mischievously. They'd already planned to cause a lot of trouble during their years at the magnificent school of wizardry, Hogwarts, with the help of Roxanne's imagination and Andromeda's smarts. It would be soon that their devious plans would be put into action.

Looking over to her brother, Roxanne watched carefully as he read his own letter. The year before he'd been accepted to Hogwarts, much to the disappointment of the twins. They'd really hoped that he'd have been a squib, it was unfortunate that he wasn't. But, what a twist in the tale that would have been if the heir of the Malfoy family had been a squib, what a joke. However, that was not the case and it wasn't gleeful knowledge knowing that they'd have to spend their years at Hogwarts with their daddy's boy brother keeping an eye on them.

"I don't see why I should allow you to be accepted to Hogwarts after the way you've been behaving," their father suddenly announced, tone cold and sturdy, "however it would be shameful to the family name to keep you behind."

Their mother, who usually cared about what all other very respected Pureblood families thought, spoke up. "Oh, imagine the gossip, Lucius, she'll have to go."

Although her mother was not always the kindest of women, she'd always gone out of her way to make sure Roxanne and Andromeda had the best of what they could get, which wasn't always very much as their father didn't approve or like the twins very much. Narcissa was quick with the rules and sharp with her tongue, however she was never abusive. She'd always wanted to be the perfect mother to the perfect children, which allowed her to make sure her children were looked after. However, she also wanted to be the perfect wife to a proud, rich Pureblood, which meant that she'd never disagree with her husband.

However, the twins had noticed in the past that Lucius did seem to prefer Andromeda, as Roxanne was always been beat upon for most things. This meant that Narcissa was usually given the opportunity to grant Andromeda a little more happiness. She never understood why. It was nice knowing though, that despite their fathers rash, nasty actions, her mother was always there to rely on, because although she was never one to argue with her husband, Narcissa would always say the most simple yet sneakiest of things that would make sure that everything would work out well for them, whether she meant to or not.

Either way, whether this time their mother meant to grant the twins happiness with her methods, both girls were thankful for their mothers genuine constant worrying. Lucius slowly nodded his head in agreement that the consequences would be grave. The family didn't want to go down in the chain of hierarchy, just because gossip believed their child was out of order, or worse, a nasty little squib. That was considered just as bad as being Muggleborn in the stereotypical Pureblood world.

"Well then," Lucius began, resting his arms upon the table and leaning forward, glaring daggers of warning, "you two better behave at Hogwarts or there'll be words," he threatened, and by 'words' he really meant something a lot worse. A lashing or two probably, or he may even go further to completely remove them from their education.

The girls nodded, chorusing, "yes, father." Although this was a little white lie, but as long as the twins were never caught, who would know?

He relaxed into his chair, although a part of him did not trust their word. He knew his daughters too well to believe their promise of good behaviour. "Good, now, I expect you to be awake early in the morning," he announced calmly, "we shall be getting your school supplies tomorrow."

The ecstatic twins grinned at each other in secret silence, excited with the thought of school supply shopping tomorrow and their inevitable future at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was going to be an exciting year, they could tell already.

* * *

The next morning, the girls woke bright and early, visibly over the moon about the oncoming events of the day. The twins had been dreaming of the day they'd be able to shop for their school supplies, but mostly they were exciting for the choosing of the wand they would use for the rest of their lives. Since the moment they'd discovered their parents wands, seen their parents perform magic, they were hooked, fascinated, and continued to be in awe of magic up until this day, despite being around it twenty-four seven.

After dressing quickly in flat, leather boots, black jeans, and a simple white shirt, with a plain black robe over the top, Roxanne met her sister in Andromeda's large Victorian bedroom, and waited forever while her sister got ready. Whilst she was the brainiest of the two, she was also the most fashion indulgent, and liked to keep up the latest trends. She was the biggest girly girl Roxanne had ever met, which is what made them even more different, as Roxanne's style varied more towards the punk, vintage, or rock 'n' roll styles.

Once Andromeda was dressed in cute little beige flats, a plain black skirt, and a simple, pretty pink vest top, they made their way towards the family living room, where there stood a large, open, grand fireplace made from the finest, smoothest marble and filled nearly an entire dark, wood-panelled wall of the wide, Victorian-furnished room. Their parents and brother were impatiently waiting for the twins to hurry their steps, and the girls practically ran over to them, buzzing with excitement.

The family stepped one by one into the fireplace, grasping a grainy, glittery silver powder in the palm of their hands and throwing the Floo Powder upon the ground, yelling the place name of their destination clearly and loudly. They suddenly disappeared into thin air, as bright, green flames ignited out of nowhere and swallowed them whole, like a black hole stealing a victim. It suddenly spat them out however, at their desired fireplace.

The family arrived in a dingy little black market shop, with all kinds of disgusting objects loitered everywhere, from rotting heads in glass jars to beautiful yet poisoned necklaces. It was a dark magic shop that the father of the household favoured and frequently attended to secret business within. Lucius was in need of the shops services today, however it did not take long and he demanded his family wait outside. Where they really needed to be was Diagon Alley, a large shopping street for wizards and witches of all ages, and there just happened to be a short cut around the corner of where this horrible shop was located.

Exiting the dodgy shop once the business had been dealt with, the family rounded the empty alley way's corner and headed into the busy, cobble-stone streets of the infamous Diagon Alley, where long rows and rows of different, strange shops were lined up and down and around corners and down more streets. At the end of all of it, an enormous white building that looked to be made of perfect marble stood tall and proud, with the words 'Gringotts Bank' written across in gold, swirling letters underneath a cute balcony.

That was their fathers current destination, however they were told to make use of themselves and head to Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions in order to pick up their new school uniforms. Whilst their father departed in the opposite direction, towards the grand bank, Narcissa led her children down the street. The twins were in awe of the heaving streets, full of all kinds of funny looking wizards and witches, young to old. They rarely visited Diagon Alley, not since they were little, so this was almost a new, exciting experience.

Catching sight of a fun, mischievous looking shop, Roxanne nudged Andromeda as they walked past and pointed towards it. It was a prank shop, and younger children and teenagers were excitedly running in and out with all kinds of weird contraptions. The twins looked at each other with grins, almost as if they were reading each others thoughts. That was definitely a shop they'd be indulging delights in some day or another.

When they arrived in Madame Malkin's, a funny little witch greeted them and forced them to stand on wobbly stools while she jabbed at their robes with a little silver pin, poking and prodding them accidentally every now and then. Andromeda swore she'd been jabbed at least twelve times by the time her robes were finished being pinned, and she was really bad with handling pain, so she really did not appreciate it.

Halfway through their brother's robes being pinned, who was complaining and nagging a lot, may it be noticed; their father came back with four pouches filled with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, which was the currency in the Wizarding world. He handed his son one of the little coin pouches, and cautiously handed the twins a sack each, uncertain whether to trust them with it. However, at the end of the day, he wanted this shopping trip to be over fast and simple, so the children buying their own school supplies would send things along a lot faster.

"Now don't you waste that money, it is for your supplies," their father informed them, eyes narrowed at the twins, warning them through the nasty gleam in his cold eyes, "I am giving you exactly one hour to gather everything you need before you must meet us back here. If you are not here by then, I will not be pleased, not very pleased at all."

The girls nodded their head in unison, secretly jumping for joy in the back of their minds at the thought of being able to explore without anybody telling them what to do, before taking leave of the robes shop. The first place they definitely needed to be was Ollivanders, the greatest, most well known and respected wand shop of them all. The first job Roxanne had wanted to complete had been to purchase a wand from the moment she'd woken up this morning, however Andromeda wanted to run along to Flourish and Blotts, which was the typical book shop for wizards and witched. She'd wanted to raid that shop from the exact moment she'd learned of its existence.

However, she agreed to gather her wand first, as it was in fact, the most necessary item on their list, and after the way Roxanne had lately been feeling, she wanted to allow her sister the happiness she deserves. Therefore, Ollivanders was their first destination. They entered the dusty, dark shop as the rattling door creaked open with a deafening shriek, alerting their presence to the shop owner, Mr Ollivander. He came sliding out, a cheery yet eerie grin on his old, wrinkled face, and ushered them over to the front desk.

"Now, now, who do we have here?" A gleam in his creepy blue eyes sparkled, as if he knew a deep secret, "the Malfoy twins, my, my. How pleasant to see you both in my shop at last," he announced happily, and winked at the twins. The girls were confused, was the ancient man getting at something? It seemed as if he knew a secret they didn't.

Brushing it aside, Roxanne announced clearly to the shop owner, "we're here to get our wands, Mr Ollivander," she told him excitedly, clasping her hands together as if announcing the most interesting idea ever.

The senile old man nodded knowingly before disappearing behind the large, wooden shelves behind the slowly collapsing front desk. He was gone for a while. Andromeda wondered silently whether he'd made a runner, however silly that sounded, and eventually sat down in a comfy yet slightly torn and beaten chair in the corner of the box room, while Roxanne lingered by the desk. Mr Ollivander eventually did come back with a big pile of black boxes gathered in his arms, and threw them all upon the fragile desk that groaned at the weight.

Both twins rushed to grab a box each and pulled open the lid to reveal wands that were both different in different kinds of ways, such as a differences in core or wood or length. However, none of the wands the girls picked up worked for them, sending boxes and books flying everywhere across the room. Until, Andromeda flicked a proudly straight wand with a small, circular knob on the bottom and strange little Aztec symbols etched into the light wood. The wand sent a sudden shower of gold and blue sparkles from the wooden tip. She squealed with glee as she flicked it again, sending off another burst.

Mr Ollivander smiled, pleased with the wands choice, before fetching it from her and placing back in its little black box with its red velvet inside. "That, my dear," he began slowly, his voice filled with ancient knowledge about everything to do with wandmaking, "is a 14 inch, willow wood, unicorn hair wand, and it's one of the most obedient wands in my shop. It's certainly most useful for charms and transfiguration. You two will get along perfectly." It was adorable in a way, how the old man thought of the wands as people with feelings.

It was just Roxanne's turn now for a wand to pick her as its rightful owner, and she'd been through a fair amount of useless wands that weren't at all right for her. That is, until she came across an awkwardly bent wand with what seemed like wild jungle vines twisting around the firm, strong yet somewhat fragile wood. The wand looked to be her perfect fit, looking just as unruly as she was, and when she flicked it, a parade of silvers, blacks, and red shot from the end. Roxanne fist-pumped the air in achievement.

Although Ollivander believed the wand made the right choice in an owner, he was also a little concerned as the wand was certainly a tricky one. He took the wand from the excited girl, placed that back in its box, and then carefully handed it over to her. He knew that a wand chose the wizard or witch for certain reasons, but they varied from anything such as personality to simply the way they held the wand. However, it was mostly based upon personality. He wondered if this child was a wild card, like her father had been.

"How.._odd._ That wand," he began slowly, making eye contact with the young Malfoy, "is a twelve inch yew, with the core of a dragon heartstring. I believe, although it may carry a few tricks up its sleeve, that it may serve you well," and he paused for a moment to think and his eyes glazed over in thought. "However, don't let that wand control you," he murmured, almost to himself. And once gathering payment, he was gone within a blink of an eye.

Looking over to her equally as confused sister, Roxanne raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. "Well I can't say he wasn't a strange man," she said, wondering what the old wandmaker had meant by 'tricks.' If it was of the mischievous sort, they'd surely have no problems working together. After all, the wand chooses the wizard, why would a wand choose a wizard it wasn't compatible with? Shaking her head, she announced with a sigh, "come on, let's go to your book store then and get that other with."

With Andromeda bubbling from excitement, the twins exited the dusty, shoddy wand shop and made their way down the winding street to Flourish and Blotts, the best Wizarding book store in the country, whilst examining the other fascinating shops as they went. When they arrived, there was a large crowd jostling outside the thick, heavy doors, attempting to all shove themselves inside. What was the occasion, they wondered. The girls managed somehow to manoeuvre themselves through the busy crowd and slip inside the building.

Many banners were pasted up on the walls and pillars and bookshelves, a golden blonde, pearly-white, grinning man as the face of them, proclaiming that the one and only Gilderoy Lockheart was doing an exclusive, one time only book signing for his new autobiography, Magical Me. Andromeda squealed in excitement, she'd read a many great deal of his other books and the chance to meet him in person would be amazing. Roxanne on the other hand, groaned. She'd been into reading when she was much younger, but she'd become much less of an avid reader, unlike her sister, when she grew older. Her opinion on Lockheart's books were that they were just a load of toss, nothing more.

Unfortunately for the book-loving twin, the book signing was slowly coming to a sudden end. "Ugh, I'll never manage to buy the books and then get them signed in time," she sighed, frustrated, knowing that the task would be nearly impossible.

However, it was just her luck as two gangly, ginger twins wearing what seemed like knitted hand-me-down clothes, as they were both scruffy and patched in places, walked past them, carrying a pile of new books each, and had heard Andromeda's worrying exclamation. One looked at the other with a mischievous sparkle in their eyes before they paused in front of the girls. They were both pretty young girls, why wouldn't they be gentlemanly?

"Do you want our books?" one asked, offered the books to Andromeda as if it was the easiest thing in the world to give away expensive books.

The other one nodded encouragingly, "our mother forced us to go get them for our brother and his friend, but we were just going to mess with them anyway," he informed, nothing to hide as a smirk fell upon his lips and he chuckled to himself.

Andromeda stared at the boy in shock, not expecting the kindness. "Oh, no, I couldn't," she refused politely, but her instinct struck. "I mean, I'd have to pay you back, I can't take them for free, it wouldn't be fair." Unlike her manipulative, persuasive sister, she knew the differences between what was right and what was wrong, and taking the books without payment was most definitely unfair.

One of the gangly, freckled twins was just about to reply before a sneering voice interrupted their conversation, "its bad enough famous Harry Potter is here without you two getting involved with these sorts of barbaric people," Draco said, eyeing up the twin boys as if they were mere dirt under his expensive shoes.

Before either of the twins could retort to his spiteful remarks, a messy, dark-haired boy with bright green eyes appeared, dumping his books into a little black cauldron a ginger girl, who seemed around the same age as the sisters, was carrying tightly. He mumbled to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets, staring at the floor, and bumped into Roxanne. She would have fallen to the ground if he hadn't suddenly caught her arm.

"Wow, I'm so sorry," he apologized sincerely, before spotting the Malfoy heir glaring at him, threatening him, daring him, to keep his hands on his sister.

He quickly detached his hand from the Malfoy girl as if she'd burnt him to the bone before narrowing his eyes back at Draco, unafraid of any possible conflict. Not before however, recognizing how incredibly alike the girls' and his eye colour was – a dazzling, bright emerald that made your being feel as if your soul was being stared into. He found it insane that somebody else's eye colour would be the exact to his, if not holding a little more fire within as it felt like his soul was being torn up as she stared back. He would have continued to watch in shock, had the Malfoy boy not intercepted his attention with his speech.

Roxanne had too, noticed the similarities between she and the boy who she quickly realized was Harry bloody Potter, as her brother called him always. She acted as though it didn't phase her yet noticed that it had bothered him, whilst keeping it in the back of her mind that it was an odd thing to discover somebody with such close similarities. She'd never encountered anyone, especially nobody in her family, who had the same eye colour as she. It was a little unnerving, to be quite frank, yet she pushed it aside. It was ridiculous and pointless wondering and contemplating over something so silly and small.

Grabbing her sister, she whispered how she wished to leave before any conflict arose between the group consisting of the young Malfoy heir, the Potter boy, and what she'd heard her brother call them, the Weasley family. Agreeing, Andromeda grabbed Roxanne's hand before escaping through the way they'd entered the building. However, not noticing that a certain twins eyes had been watching Andromeda the entire time.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** And there it is, the second chapter. I'm sure there's one or two little bits of foreshadowing in there for you to work out;) I'm hoping I'll get these out faster, possibly day after day instead of every few days, but with handling my YouTube on top of school work, it's a struggle, but we'll see! Look out for the next chapter, guys. _


	3. Beautiful Friendships

_**Disclaimer:** I claim nothing involving the Harry Potter franchise as my own, as it all belongs to the fantastic J.K. Rowling, and the only characters I claim ownership of currently are the two sisters, Roxanne and Andromeda._

_**Authors Note:** Apologies that this wasn't up as soon as I'd hoped, my exams have come up in the past month so I haven't had as much time to write this chapter. However, I did put effort into it because I wasn't going to rush and ruin it for you guys. Forgive me? Also, thank you to the people who have followed and favourited this story, it means a lot:)_

* * *

**Lux, Veritas, Virtues.**

******Chapter Three: Beautiful Friendships.**

After an amount of time that seemed like forever of waiting for September the 1st to arrive, it finally came at last. The sisters were literally jumping for joy. They were both finally able to leave for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Roxanne was also happy that she was, for the first time in her life, leaving Malfoy Manor behind for an entire year. She wouldn't have to put up with her dreadful father constantly pestering, punishing, and putting her down.

When the respected family arrived at the vast London centre's King's Cross Station, they hurriedly yet with grace, made their way to Platform 93/4 and were greeted to the sight of another obviously magical family with odd qualities and quirks attempting to enter through the brick barrier. The mother and father of the family must have recognized the Malfoy's, for their status in the wizard world was highest, as they ushered their two children to make way and allowed the feared family first entry onto the hidden platform.

No pleasantries welcomed, Lucius marched past the cowering family and towards the thick, brick wall, vanishing through once his body came within contact of it. Roxanne and Andromeda, whom both had never before seen the amazing ability of the platform's entrance, gasped in wonder. Draco followed almost immediately, head held high, blonde hair slicked back, and expression contorted into disgust as he walked in his father's footsteps past the other strange magical family. Trust the two Malfoy men to act as if they were the better wizards.

Nervously, Andromeda scuffed the toe of her baby blue converse into the concrete ground. She was dreadfully worried about having to run through the brick wall. What if it didn't work for her? What if she made a fool of herself? Her usually confident sister nodded at her reassuringly and took her hand, however Andromeda was still not at all sure hat she wouldn't run face first into the wall and go flying backwards.

"Come on, girls," Narcissa insisted, tapping her foot impatiently and folding her arms, "the sooner you get it over with, the faster you will be on that train."

Knowing her mother was right, Roxanne smiled encouragingly at her twin. They couldn't wait around any longer. "Don't worry, just follow me, you'll be ok." And with that, she took off in a run and vanished through the brick wall, no sweat.

_As if that was encouraging enough, _Andromeda thought, huffing. However, she'd have to buck up her ideas and do it soon, otherwise she'd never be on her way to Hogwarts. She'd be stuck behind without her sister for a whole year, and she'd never have the magical education that she wanted so badly. Deciding that it was better to risk it than lose it all, with eyes jammed tight, she ran immediately after her brave, unworried sister towards the intimidating brick wall and – poof, with that, she was gone from the boring muggle station.

On the other side of the wall, just mere seconds before her sister appeared out of nowhere, Roxanne took a good, lingering look around the concealed platform. A extraordinary, scarlet steam engine towered above the heads of hundreds, if not thousands of people, and a sign hung overhead that read _Hogwarts Express_. Many wizards and witches were scattered around; young ones meeting up with their friends, giggling and gossiping, and parents saying their tearful goodbyes to their excited children.

"If I'm this excited about a train," Roxanne began as Andromeda appeared, the magical sight bringing a joyful grin to her previously worried expression, "then you can only imagine how ecstatic I'm going to be when we get to Hogwarts."

Her sister nodded, agreeing hole-heartedly, and would have replied if their father and mother had not joined their company - without Draco however, as he had most likely already scuttled off into the train with his so-called friends. Lucius revealed his wand and, ignoring Roxanne's flinch, flicked it. The twins' luggage disappeared. Roxanne sighed in relief. Even the tiniest little action from her father always worried her.

"Now," Lucius began silkily, cold eyes glaring, "you both best be on your very best behaviour, I do not want to be contacted with news of any disgrace." He placed his wand in his robes, however kept a hold on it, as if daring them to misbehave, warning them of the consequences. "No more childish pranks and no house other than Slytherin is the wisest option. I expect you both to withhold the dignity of the Malfoy name with respect. Is that clear?"

As tradition, the girls were forced to agree, although they both knew that a promise towards their father could not be kept. "Yes, father," they chorused.

After a sharp gesture in the direction of the train, ushering them to hurry, Lucius and his wife then left the platform, no goodbyes neither necessary nor wanted. The sisters ran towards the steaming train in tow of one another, and just as they were about to step on, their smirking brother appeared with his two big goons, Crabbe and Goyle, whom were always around during the holidays, along with an unknown, young girl with dark, cropped hair and was clutching onto Draco like her life depended on his existence.

"Hey, chicken," Roxanne teased. "How's the coop?" She wouldn't let slip a chance to aggravate her brother when there was no father to run to.

Draco glared angrily. "Just because father is not around, does not mean that he will not hear of everything you two do this year," he declared, and smirked.

With a roll of her eyes, she adopted the same perfect Malfoy smirk that Draco always wore when triumphant. "But Draco, he's not here now. He can't do anything about it." Although it was possible for her father to later show the consequences of irritating the heir of Malfoy, it was also possible that he would forget when it came to the time where they had to leave Hogwarts for home. Therefore, Roxanne wasn't bothered in the slightest.

"Guys, come one," Andromeda broke into the conversation. "How about we not argue and just go our separate ways for now and just enjoy that we're going to Hogwarts? Please?" She really wasn't ready to deal with their bickering when she was feeling so joyous.

Giving up the fight, they both murmured something unintelligible before Draco went his own way with his friends, who glared at the twins as they passed. Roxanne couldn't resist yet again rolling her eyes. She just couldn't understand why anyone would want to be friends with her brother. He was spiteful and rude and he didn't care for anyone but himself. What good qualities could he hold? None, in her opinion.

"Sorry to interrupt," a small voice suddenly whispered behind them, "but may we get past?"

The twins turned around in sync. A frizzy-haired girl in simple black robes with a red emblem of a roaring lion stitched on stood there, her large, chocolate eyes peering curiously. She was cradling a book, however the title was hidden by her arms, and she wore a shy smile, as if she was unsure whether it was a good idea to make contact. Behind her stood a dark-haired boy wearing a striped green and blue jumper. He refused to make eye contact.

Andromeda smiled back at the girl. "Oh, sorry," she apologised sincerely, and grabbed her sisters hand to pull her into the train and allow the two to enter. The was the first chance the girls had to make their ever friends. Andromeda didn't want to ruin it.

"It's ok. My name is Hermione Granger, and this here is Neville Longbottom," the girl introduced, gesturing to her friends who sheepishly waved.

"I'm Andromeda Malfoy, it's nice to meet you," she replied, noticing however, that their smiles dropped at the mention of her last name. Had their brother already caused it so that everyone outside his friendship group feared or disliked the Malfoy name? She hoped not, she really wanted to make friends who didn't fear or hate her family.

Roxanne too, had noticed their smiles drop and she coughed attentively. "Hi, I'm Roxanne," she introduced herself. "Look, don't worry that we're Malfoy's, honestly we're nothing like our foul git brother. We're the opposite," she swore, smiling encouragingly.

The two friends relaxed, and the girl spoke up once more. "Oh that's good then, he's been an absolute nightmare for me and my friends," she replied, and offered to the twins that they joined them in a carriage. Without hesitation, they accepted and the group moved through the train to find an empty, suitable cart in order to get to know each other.

Once the four were sat comfortably, Hermione instantly struck up a conversation. "So, we overheard what you called Malfoy," she began, setting her book down on her lap, "and I was wondering, is there a reason why you call him chicken?"

The twins shared an amused look, causing Hermione to give Neville a nervous glance, and the twins broke out in giggles amongst themselves. It was the first prank they'd ever come up with that had given their brother the nickname, and it was the funniest, although also the most simplest one yet. It was unfortunate that it had gotten them into terrible trouble, yet the girls still couldn't help but laugh at the memory of it.

"Oh, it's just because we came up with this awesome prank," Roxanne began to explain in between snickers, "where we put a bucket of glue and feathers and rotten eggs on top of a door, and he opened the door and the bucket fell and it was so funny."

Going back to hysterically giggling at the memory, Hermione also giggled at the thought of Draco decorated as an oversized, smelly chicken, and even Neville, despite his awkwardness, allowed himself to snicker at the idea. Their laughing session however, was interrupted as the compartment door was slid open and two lanky gingers stepped inside, the very same lanky gingers that they'd met in the book store a few weeks back.

"Oh, it's you two," Roxanne exclaimed, as she remembered who the interrupting two were. What a surprise it was to see those two again.

Both ginger twins' blue eyes glistened brightly as they both recognised to the two sisters sitting before them with their brothers friends. They shared a momentarily look before, without invitation, making themselves at home by the one in a red knitted jumper sitting next to Andromeda and the other in a dark jumper sitting next to Roxanne.

"Hello again," one said gleefully, and the other butted in, "I don't think we were able to introduce ourselves last time we met."

Andromeda smiled bashfully at the twin next to her as Roxanne made introductions with the two twins. "Oh, yeah. I'm Roxanne Malfoy, and this is my partner in crime, Andromeda," she said, and then explained her last name as she explained before to both Neville and Hermione. She didn't want them thinking they were horrible people, especially because she knew that her sister had taken a quick liking to one of them – which ever one it was.

"I'm George Weasley," the twin next to Roxanne introduced, offering her to shake his hand. "That's my brother, in case you hadn't noticed – Fred." His eyes sparkled mischievously, as if he were keeping a secret hidden.

Catching onto the mischief as quick as lightning, seeing as Andromeda and Roxanne had both used this joke once before themselves, Roxanne shook his hand and adopted a sly smirk. "It's nice to meet you, Fred."

The glint in Fred's eyes brightened. "How did you know I was really Fred?" he asked, and chuckled in amusement.

"Oh come on," Andromeda interrupted into the conversation. "We may not look exactly alike, but we've used that joke before. We are twins, too – even if it is only by age."

Abandoning the previous conversation, George also butted into the conversation. "I'm not sure if I heard correctly," he began, "but, partner in crime?" His eyes showed curiosity. Could it be they had a pair of mischief makers on their hands?

After hearing about the little prank they'd tortured their brother with, Hermione and Neville both understood exactly why they labelled each other as partners in crime and giggled, remembering what the sisters had told them. The Weasley twins shared a confused look and inquired about the inside joke. Roxanne and Andromeda explained their first prank again, and this led to a full-blown discussion about all the types of pranks they'd concocted.

The rest of the train ride continued to be mostly filled with the talk about pranks, and the girls soon discovered that the Weasley twins were also pranksters. It was a great laugh remembering and sharing pranks with one another, and Andromeda and Roxanne found a great friendship within the Weasley twins. Hermione and Neville kept mostly to themselves during the train ride, with Hermione reading books and Neville fussing over his pet toad.

A few hours later of stuffing sweets, chatting relentlessly, and making friends, the train pulled into station and the Weasley Twins, Hermione and Neville, and the two sisters were forced to part ways as the twins were lead towards the docks by a half-giant named Hagrid. The sisters sat down on a small boat amongst two other nervous little first years, and that one small boat suddenly turned into a huge fleet of boats filled with first years. The half-giant sat at the front of the fleet in his own little boat, and the twins couldn't believe that the boat was able to take his weight without sinking. Eventually, the boats began to make their way across the lake, and the students sat in glass-shattering silence as they stared in awe of the beautiful castle.

Once they arrived at shore, Hagrid led the students, whom were slipping and stumbling everywhere, up a pathway towards the castle and dropped the silent students off at a huge, oak door. He knocked loudly three times with his large fist before taking his leave, wishing them good luck. The door opened suddenly and a fairly old woman with her hair tucked under a green, pointed hat and robes of an emerald colour introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. They were taken up a fleet of cobbled stairs, the hallways lit with flaming torches, to another set of double doors, however these ones looked to be made of gold metal.

The professor turned to the students, her face set stern. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet with begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses," she explained, sounding rehearsed, like she'd given this speech a thousand times before.

She continued on to explain the rules of Hogwarts, such as how houses earn points and lose points in order to the win the end-of-year House Cup, and also introduced to the students the names of the four Hogwarts houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Roxanne showed obvious disgust at the idea of being sorted into Slytherin, and Andromeda couldn't lie and say she didn't feel the same. Both hoped they wouldn't be sorted into it as every member of their family had been sorted into that house throughout the generations.

Professor McGonagall ordered the first years to keep as silent as they could whilst she checked to see if the Great Hall's occupants were ready to begin the Sorting ceremony. Roxanne attempted to strike up conversation with her sister, but Andromeda hushed her. She didn't want to get into trouble on her first day ever. Besides, it took only a matter of a few seconds before the professor returned and announced that they were ready for them.

The great, golden double doors opened suddenly and the first years were led in a line through them by the professor into the Great Hall. Andromeda had read about the place and both sisters had seen many pictures, but neither ever imagined that it would be as magnificent, nor as strange, as it actually was. The hall was lit brightly by floating candles and there were four long tables, one for each house lining the length of the Hall. There was also an extravagant High Table for the professors. Above them floated an enchanted ceiling. It was currently filled with glowing stars and a bright full moon.

Whilst walking down the hall, the Weasley twins spotted the sisters amongst the other first years and waved for their attention. It was quickly given as Roxanne spotted them and nudged her sister and pointed towards them. They waved back in greeting, and the twins gave them a thumbs up, attempting to reassure them that it wasn't as bad as it looked. Roxanne needed no reassuring, she always seemed to be so confident. However Andromeda, forever worrying, shook with nerves and grasped her sisters hand.

As the first years reached the front of the Hall, they spotted a crooked, pointed old hat sitting upon a little stool. It was frayed and patched in many places, and whispers broke out amongst a few first years who were trying to figure out what they had to do with it. Professor McGonagall instantly hushed them however, and informed them of what they were supposed to do. She pulled out a roll of parchment and began calling names.

Eventually the list reached the M's. "Malfoy, Andromeda," called Professor McGonagall, and she peered above her glasses to stare at the innocent girl.

Andromeda's eyes widened, more nervous than before. Her sister gave her hand a squeeze as if to say, it's ok, I'm right behind you, and it slightly reassured Andromeda and she made her way towards the stool and sat upon it. McGonagall placed the hat upon her head and it suddenly began to speak, causing her to jump from the surprise.

"___Ah, young Malfoy, hm,__" _the Hat began_. "____Well, isn't this curious. I see something here that you ____nor your sister yet know of, I wonder whether you will ever find out..." _This confused Andromeda and she was about to ask what he meant, but the Hat quickly continued_. "____You have the means of a Ravenclaw; intelligent, studious, and wise." _Andromeda was pleased to hear that she was intelligent, but the Hat yet again continued to speak to her. ___"____However, Gryffindor, well then. Now that house suits you also. You may not be as brave, but that trait will come to you someday. It comes to all Gryffindor's eventually. I believe you will become the bravest, and you also have a nerve for pranking. How very Gryffindor of you."_

Andromeda just had to interrupt. Gryffindor may have been the house she's always wanted to be apart of, however there was the concern of her father. What would he say if she were sorted into the Gryffindor house? She would then understand what Roxanne always had to put up with. "___I am scared to be put there, but I prefer the option. I worry what father shall say or do," _Andromeda explained to the Hat, biting her nails.

The Hat sounded as if he sighed, and he was quiet for a few minutes, as if thinking. "___No fear," __he said, old voice full of kindness. ____"____You shall be put in the house you love and no harm will __come." _The hat suddenly screamed into the Great Hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Still worried yet more reassured by the wisdom of the old Hat, she bounced off the seat and placed the hat on the seat, keeping her manners and thanking it. Andromeda smiled as cheers were erupted from the Gryffindor table, despite their confusion as to why a Malfoy was somehow placed into Gryffindor. They let it go, perhaps it was a slight hiccup. Perhaps the Hat had gone mad. However they welcomed her as Andromeda joined them at their table.

After the Hall was once again silenced by the stern glare of Professor McGonagall, everyone turned their attention back to the Sorting Ceremony as the professor called the next name on the list, "Malfoy, Roxanne."

Roxanne practically ran up to the stool, excitement rushing through her blood like adrenaline. Just before she sat upon the stool however, she did notice that the Headmaster, who had glittering blue eyes and a never-ending beard, leaned forward to get a better view of the red-haired girl, as well as a middle-aged man with dark shoulder-length hair further down the table. Roxanne was confused their intrigued stares. Why were they staring at her? They hadn't stared at any other students like that.

Ignoring their stares, she listened to Hat's words. "___Ah, yet another Malfoy. The last of the trio, I hope," _he began slowly, searching her mind.___"Yet another curious memory I see here. Hmm. It is unexplainable, especially coming from me..Never mind though." _Roxanne shrugged, she wouldn't be surprised of any forgotten memories. The constant torture from her father could be the cause of any memory loss. The Hat continued._ "____Y____ou are not like your twin, you are braver and more mischievous, and she is more intellectual. I do not call you stupid, you are an extremely intelligent girl. She just has more of a studious personality than you."_

There was not much reason for the Hat to tell her what her qualities were, Roxanne believed, as she knew exactly what house she wanted to be placed into. "___I don't care what my family has to say about this, I want to be in Gryffindor. I know I am suited for it," _Roxanne told the hat, determined to get what she wanted.

"_But, child, have you ever considered Slytherin house?" _the Hat offered. _"____You are cunning and sneaky, you are deeply thoughtful on all subjects. You would do wonderfully in Slytherin. Yes, very excellently indeed."_

She scoffed, offended that the Hat would believe her to be suited for such a house. "___No, thank you. I refuse. I wish to have nothing to do with what my family wants for me. I will have what I desire, not what anyone else desires for me."_

The Hat made a humming sound, deep in thought about what was best to do with the hot-tempered first year. Suddenly, the Sorting Hat made his decision and yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and yet another Malfoy was thrown into the house of bravery.

As cheers yet again erupted from the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin's groaned, glaring as if she was a traitor, Roxanne jumped off the stool with a big grin and ran happily towards her new house's table and placed herself next to her sister. She was so glad both her and her sister had been placed in the same house, the best house, Gryffindor. She high-fived Andromeda before taking a look around at the other students and professors. That dark-haired man was still staring at her, as if he knew her from somewhere. It spiked her curiosity.

Once the Sorting Ceremony had finished and all the students had been placed, Dumbledore made a small, odd announcement, welcoming all the students back for another year, before clapping his hands together. Food magically appeared on the table's out of nowhere, beginning the First Feast. All the first years gasped in chorus and everyone immediately dived into the feast, piling all sorts of delicious smelling food upon their golden plates.

Looking next to her, Andromeda saw that her sister was conversing with a Japanese girl who had shoulder-length brown hair and black eyes who was sitting opposite them and next to another very feminine girl with curly blonde hair and big, dark blue eyes. Trust Roxanne to be making more friends already instead of eating. She was such a social butterfly.

"Hello, I'm Roxanne Malfoy," Roxanne introduced, striking up the conversation with Japanese girl across the table. The more friends she made, the merrier. Besides, the less people who were terrified of her and her sister meant that their reputation wouldn't be ruined just because of their family name. Their brother was ruining that enough with his stuck up attitude.

The girl smiled, welcoming the conversation, glad that somebody was willing to make friends with her. "Hi, I'm Akio Kazuki." Her accent was not as Roxanne expected. She had a perfect English accent and spoke perfect English. It was obvious that Akio had not spent much of her life in Japan as she didn't sound Japanese at all. Yet she hoped she could speak Japanese, as Roxanne had always been interested in learning new languages.

Wanting to make friends too, the blonde girl next to them introduced herself. "I'm Tegan Maddox." Her accent was thick and Andromeda just had to inquire where she was from. She'd never heard such a strong accent. "I'm from Wales. Might I ask who you are?"

"I'm Andromeda Malfoy," she replied, with a smile and extended her hand, which Tegan shook, smiling. "I'm Roxanne's sister, only in age though."

Roxanne made a 'pfft' sound. "Yeah, by five minutes," and she winked at her sister.

Akio and Tegan giggled as Andromeda elbowed her sister in the side, and Roxanne attempted but failed to slap her elbow away from her. The two sister then joined in with the giggling and soon the little group were laughing and chatting away about nothing in particular as if they'd known each other for years.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Yet another chapter finished, and I'm beginning the next one immediately! Hopefully it will be up within the next few days, but I'm moving house this Saturday, I'm doing my Youtube, and I'm revising for exams, so we'll see how that goes. I don't want to disappoint anyone though so I'm giving myself a time scale of a few days! Also, d__on't forget to **REVIEW,** please, guys. It would really help me out a lot to make this better for you! See you next time:)_


	4. Introducing Mischief

_**Disclaimer:** I claim nothing involving the Harry Potter franchise as my own, as it all belongs to the fantastic J.K. Rowling, and the only characters I claim ownership of currently are the two sisters, Roxanne and Andromeda. Also, I've added a special feature to the Gryffindor common room that isn't in the books nor movies._

_**Review Replies: **_

MissAtonamy:_ Aha, I did indeed! I didn't remember where it came from at first, it was just hanging around in the back of my mind. Don't worry, dear, I'll keep writing. I've done two chapters in a row, feel proud;)_

An Old Reader_: Aw hello again. How did you find this story again? So nice to have somebody from my old readers back, aw. And thank you, I'm attempting to make them a lot less perfect, so I've taken away a lot of things they were able to do before. Glad to know my writing's matured a lot since I was 12, aha. Keep reading:)_

Charlie_: Wow, well I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! It's only 4 chapters in so far and it's your favourite already? Huge compliment, thank you!_

* * *

******Lux, Veritas, Virtues.**

******Chapter Four: Introducing Mischief.**

Once the feast had come to an end after much gossiping, giggling, and the making of new friends amongst the other Gryffindors', the first years, along with Roxanne and Andromeda, Akio and Tegan, were made to follow a very strict Gryffindor prefect up through the castle. There were many corridors and stairways in the castle and it would be very easy to get lost. The girls just hoped that they'd be able to find and learn their way around the castle easily. There were also millions of portraits attached to the cold stone walls and they all whispered curiously amongst themselves as the first years passed by.

When everyone was finally gathered around a portrait called the Fat Lady, a beautiful, heavy-weight woman in a silk pink dress, the prefect raised his voice so the entire first year could hear him and he announced the password, _Wattle Bird_, and the portrait suddenly opened up to reveal a short, dimly lit corridor. The prefect entered through the hole in the wall and encouraged the first years to follow him through with a quick hand gesture.

As soon as all the first years were through the little corridor and had stepped into a wide, circular room, the prefect began his usual talk to first years. "This is the Gryffindor Common room. This is where you will spend most of your free time and you will find your dormitories. The boys dormitories are up the stairs on the right, and the girls are the same on the left. You will find your belongings already there," he announced clearly. "Breakfast starts at 6AM up until 8AM, and lessons start tomorrow." And with that, the prefect left them alone.

The first years all took their time to make themselves at home. The common room filled with colours of red and gold, and to the right of the boys staircase was a fireplace that was already fired up. In front of the fireplace was a comfy burgundy sofa and two armchairs that had puffy gold pillows with burgundy stitching. To the right of the girls staircase was a wide bookcase filled with all kinds of books from fiction to non-fiction, and also a couple of tables and chairs. It was the coziest and most homely room the twins had ever been in.

Looking up, Roxanne nudged her sister with her elbow and pointed to the ceiling. Andromeda gasped as she stared upwards. There was her name in gold, swirly writing on a 2D scroll. The ceiling was an enchanted ceiling, just like in the Great Hall. However, instead of showing what it looked like outside at the present time, various names were scattered around on it. The map of the common room showed who was inside at that time. How useful.

"I wonder what the other common room's look like," Andromeda wondered aloud as she followed her new friends and her sister up the girls spiral staircase until they reached a door that read _First Years _on a bronze plate nailed to it.

Tegan grasped hold of the bronze door handle and twisted. "We could always go ask to find out," she suggested, ready to push the door open.

With a shake of her head, Roxanne disagreed with the idea. It would be a much better idea if they got a real image of the other common room. It would be easier to imagine them than if they were described. "No, I think it would be better if he sneak in and look," Roxanne decided, and smirked mischievously. "Besides, I want to cover the Slytherin Common room in toilet paper."

The group of girls giggled at the idea as Tegan pushed open the door to their dormitory. As they stepped inside, the four gasped. The girls' dorm room was not what they'd expected at all. The room had six four-poster beds with burgundy curtains and bedsheets with a little space in between each. In the spaces, a little mahogany bed-side table sat there. In the middle of the room was a round metal heater, used to warm or dry any clothes or towels or to just simply warm up the room. At each side of every other bed, there was also window-seat with plump burgundy cushions. The room was very red, just like the common room, however it was still very comfy and homely looking also.

Shaking her head, Roxanne decided that there was simply way too much red, although it was a lot better than the usual constant green colours she was used to seeing everyday back home. _This is going to take some getting used to, _she thought as she searched for the oak trunk with her name on it. She quickly found her bed, which was located next to her sisters, and on her right was Tegan's bed and on Andromeda's left was Akio's. There were two other beds left and both already had the curtains drawn.

Curious to whom the other girls were, Andromeda peered at the names on the suitcases in front of the beds and discovered that the occupant next to Akio was Ginny Weasley. The trunk in front of the bed next to Ginny's had no name however, yet there was still a trunk and the curtains were drawn, meaning that the bed did have an occupant. It was unfortunate that the girls could not discover yet who this other first year was, but Andromeda would make sure to find out in the morning before breakfast.

As the four girls laid in their beds, all were tired yet none could sleep due to the excitement of the days events. Roxanne decided this would be a useful time to get to know her new friends better. She'd have to live with them for the next seven years, and she wanted to know what kinds of friends she'd be dealing with sooner rather than later. Therefore, the four girls clambered out of bed and gathered by the heated cylinder in the middle of the room.

"So, I've been meaning to ask," Tegan began the conversation, "why do you hate your family so much?" She hoped she'd not trodden on bad territory.

Andromeda and Roxanne shared a worried look. They never used to hate their family, but it was over the past few years that their father had turned cold and cruel, and their brother had become more and more of a spoilt, spiteful brat. They didn't like to talk about their family life though, especially not to other people whom they didn't know very well. How could they expect their new friends to share their past with them however, when they would not do the same?

"Our father isn't a nice man, but not everyone knows that," Andromeda began to explain, her voice small. "You'd expect him to be a wonderful man at first meeting, but over time you begin to see his flaws and within his family home, he is not the kindest of men." She stopped, wishing to speak no further on the subject, and from the looks of the sad faces of the twins, Akio and Tegan dropped the subject. They didn't want to make their friends speak of something so uncomfortable if they didn't wish to. They could tell their lives weren't as nice as most thought.

Although she didn't want to speak of the subject either, Roxanne still wanted to know the past of her two new friends. She was a curious young girl and wanted to know everything about everybody. "So, what are your families like?" she asked, interested.

Tegan gave a small, sad smile. "Well, my father was killed when I was young by my mother," she began to explain. She was not as uncomfortable as the twins were about speaking of their family as she was used to talking about hers, however it still upset her. "She was a supporter of You-Know-Who. She was ordered to kill both of us because he was a Muggleborn, and driven by insanity, she didn't care that she had to. My aunt took me away to live with her before she could get to me though. I've lived with her since."

"Oh gosh, that's so sad." Andromeda sounded heart broken, and her hand hovered above her mouth in shock.

Tegan smiled bigger now, growing happier as she thought about the memory of her aunt. "Honestly, it's not that bad. My aunt is an amazing woman," she reassured them, and then turned to Akio. "Anyway, what about you, Akio?"

With a shrug, Akio sounded disinterested in her family life. "All my family are Japanese, but I've never lived there. I've lived in London all my life," she told them. This explained why she had no Japanese accent. "My mother died when I was two years old in a car crash, I never knew her so, without meaning to sound heartless, I'm not bothered."

Knowing what it was like to grow up without a parent, Tegan nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I'm the same with my dad. I didn't know him."

Andromeda sighed, and brushed her out of her face. "It seems we've all had sad lives so far."

The other twin looked at her sister with a sad smile, but as she thought about how this was finally their chance to get away from their horrible family for an entire year, she brightened up and grinned with excitement. They had a whole year to be happy, to be themselves, to make friends, to gain an education, to pull pranks, to do whatever with their time without their horrid father inflicting cruel punishment upon Roxanne for whatever trouble they both caused.

"This can be the beginning of a great year," she announced to the girls, and stood up triumphantly. The girls followed her actions, and the four created a circle. "From now on, this is our chance to be happy. We're away from everything that's horrible. We're in Hogwarts. Let's make this an amazing first year."

All four Gryffindor first year girls now bore grins upon their faces, and they all yelled in agreement as Roxanne placed her hand in the middle of the circle. The other three girls' joined their hands with hers, and in the cheesiest moment, all threw their hands in the air with a cheer. This was the forming of a pact.

* * *

The next morning, the twins awoke early for unknown reasons, and as soon as the other two girls were awoken by the noise of their chattering, the four quickly began to get ready to head down for breakfast before it was unavailable to get any. They didn't have any lessons that day as lessons started the day after, so after all girls had each showered in the little ensuite bathroom attached to their dormitory, they dressed in normal attire instead of their school robes.

Whilst Roxanne, Akio, and Tegan decided to go downstairs to the common room to meet with any others who may be lurking, Andromeda informed that she'd only be a few more seconds. She remembered last night how she had not discovered who the sixth first year girl was. Deciding to do what she had planned previously, she waited in silence for the curtains of the bed to open so she could catch a glimpse, and perhaps even acquire a name of who the other girl was.

After a few minutes of waiting, a head of pure white hair, like snowflakes on a winters morning, peeked through the burgundy curtains. The girls big brown eyes searched the dormitory, as if hoping that nobody would be there. Andromeda moved forward to introduce herself to the mysterious girl, but just as soon as he was spotted, the girls eyes widened as if caught causing terrible trouble and she vanished immediately within the boundaries of her bed once more.

Andromeda knew that her mission to make friends with the girl had failed. It seemed like the girl didn't want to make friends, either that or she was just very shy. Either way, she thought it would be best to leave her on her own until she was ready to make introductions, and so Andromeda left the girl in peace in the dormitory and joined her friends and sister in the common room so that they could finally make their way to the magnificent Great Hall.

Once the girls were gathered in the Great Hall in the very same spot they'd sat the previous night, Andromeda explained quickly the events of what had happened with the strange white-haired girl that didn't want to be known or seen. The others found it very odd, especially Roxanne who's interested in the girl had peaked. She wondered if there'd be any way to catch the girl out on her own so she could discover whom this girl was and perhaps even bring her out of her little hiding hole. Surely she didn't _want_ to be alone, did she?

The Great Hall quickly filled up with students and it seemed like nearly everyone in the school was seated. The teachers were all in their desired spots, and most of the house tables were full and thriving. The Hall was full of mindless chattering, and the girls could barely hear themselves think above it. However, in a sudden flash, the Hall suddenly went pitch black, as if somebody had stolen the light. Some students screamed and panicked, and others stiffened in their seats, not making a mere sound. Why had the lights suddenly gone out?

Without any warning, red, green, yellow and blue fireworks fired off simultaneously, and in sync, neon coloured glitter in the same shades of the fireworks fell from the ceiling, showering everyone and sticking to whomever they came in contact with. Everything was once again light and everyone observed very glittered up room, as well as a multicoloured banner that was floating gracefully above the Professor's table. It read in swirly cursive writing,

_"INTRODUCING MISCHIEF, START GETTING USED TO THE MAYHEM."_

Crowds of students from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff began to scream with cheers and thunderous clapping thrived throughout the Hall. They'd enjoyed the little prank, however the Slytherins' did not as they didn't appreciate being covered in neon glitter. Once the cheers died down, gossiping and chatting once more spread out throughout the Hall, as all the students tried to piece together who the new pranksters might be. Could it be a first year, or was it just the usual pranksters, the Weasley Twins, attempting to be anonymous for once?

Knowing exactly who caused the such mischief, Roxanne and Andromeda high-fived under the table. Success! However, they did not notice a pair of gleaming blue eyes watching them. Headmaster Dumbledore smiled to himself, stroking his silver beard with a wrinkled hand, knowing more than just one secret. There was going to be a very interesting seven years ahead of them.

* * *

___**Authors Note:**____ My last authors note said that I'd try and get this chapter out as soon as possible. Bet you didn't expect it to be up the very next day! I've just been in a big writing mood and I'm happy that I've gotten this chapter out so fast. Anyway, don't forget to ____**REVIEW**____, it would be appreciated, and expect more chapters soon! _


	5. Howling Letters

**____****Disclaimer: **___I claim nothing involving the Harry Potter franchise as my own, as it all belongs to the fantastic J.K. Rowling, and the only characters I claim ownership of currently are the two sisters, Roxanne and Andromeda. Also, I've added a special feature to the Gryffindor common room that isn't in the books nor movies._

* * *

******Lux, Veritas, Virtues.**

******Chapter Five: Howling Letters.**

As the excited students exited the Great Hall, the swarming wave of chattering continued as they gossiped about the magnificent firework display that had exploded during breakfast. It was such a thrilling and unexpected event to suddenly occur, especially since it was only the first real day back. Another curious event had also occurred as all the students witnessed once the display had ended and the Great Hall was restored to a clean, tidy state.

Rumours had spread through the entire school that morning that two boys in the second year had driven a flying car into an infamous tree that had a mind of its own, and the rumours came to truth when a nasty red envelope landed in front a freckled, ginger boy who'd been sitting next to another boy that Andromeda and Roxanne both recognized from the book store in Diagon Alley; the one that had argued with their brother for no particular reason – a boy they quickly discovered was the one and only Harry Potter.

The envelope had burst into a furious rage as it screeched at the ginger boy, and in spite of herself, Roxanne found herself giggling. Andromeda herself however, was horrified at the thought that her own parents may send the twins their very own screaming letter. Thankfully though, it was the end of breakfast and if any letter today was going to be received, hopefully there wouldn't be a large crowd of teenagers gathered to view her displeasure. That is, unless it was delivered during lessons, lunch, or dinner. Andromeda dreaded the thought.

The sisters and their two new friends left the Hall together and made their way towards their first ever lesson. Tegan and Akio walked ahead, giggling and gossiping about how much they enjoyed the surprise fireworks. Andromeda and Roxanne grinned at each other, but didn't let on that they knew exactly who the culprits where when the girls asked if they had any ideas. It was their little secret and it would be kept that way.

It took the group a long time to get to their classroom. The moving golden staircases continuously got them lost and the unhelpful portraits kept shouting terribly explained directions at them. Eventually, the girls were resigned to embarrassingly ask a prefect, whom was helping any lost first years by guiding them to their destination. Roxanne, who had boasted previously that she'd never got lost before, hung her head in shame as her sister reminded her of her previous words, laughing at her for boasting too soon.

When the girls were finally sat in their seats, it seemed that many other first years had also gotten lost because of the many, many confusing hallways, corridors, and staircases. Some were only just pulling quills and parchment out of their bags. When it finally seemed like all the students had turned up, a tiny man with pointed ears and a wispy white beard down to his knobbly knees stood upon a tower of books that looked to be held up by magic. He was so short that this was the only way he could see over his cluttered desk.

"Welcome, students, to your first ever Charms class. I am Professor Flitwick," he began, whisking out his wand. "Today, I will teach you the basic information around the use of Charms, and if you are attentive and behave, I will teach you a little trick."

And with that introduction, he began to totter away about why wizards and witches used Charms, what the most useful Charms were, and all sorts of other information that Roxanne didn't understand why they needed to know. However, both girls gave their upmost attention to the lesson and were pleased that towards the end, they were allowed to learn their first ever piece of magic – Wingardium Leviosa, a handy spell that allowed objects to levitate.

The girls did not expect the first lesson to as hands on as it was. They didn't think they'd be actually learning any spells for the first few lessons. _I hope the rest of our lessons are this fun, _Roxanne thought as she managed to lift the feather she'd been given into the air. Andromeda was able to do the same, grinning with joy, and they were two out of three other students who managed to do it within their first few tries. Flitwick awarded the three students with ten house points.

When the lesson came to an end, the girls followed their classmates so that they wouldn't get lost again, and excitedly hurried along to their next lesson – Transfiguration. They discovered quickly that Professor McGonagall, who was also Gryffindor's head of house, was a stern, clever woman who kept the classroom in silence with ease and didn't put up with any form of misbehavior. Transfiguration was not the easiest of lessons either. After scribbling down a lot of notes, they were each given a match to transfigure into a needle. This task sounded simple enough, but when it came to performing it, no students managed to succeed.

Refusing to be beaten and forever determined to be the best, most intellectual and studious student in the year, Andromeda swore to practice the spell until perfected, whilst Roxanne took no thought to it. She was simply just too excited for Defence Against the Dark Arts after lunch. She could already tell it was going to be her favourite. It sounded thrilling. Andromeda however, firmly decided that Charms was her favourite class so far.

* * *

When Transfiguration had come to an end at the sound of the bell, the first years made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. Roxanne, Andromeda, Akio, and Tegan gathered together in the same spot they'd sat the past two times they'd been in the Hall and chatted excitedly about the events of their first two lessons. Whilst in the middle of conversation however, two hands grasped hold of Andromeda's shoulders and with a surprised jump, she spun around to find a pair of gangly, freckly red-heads grinning down at the girl group.

"Fancy seeing you two here," George teased, and twirled one of Andromeda's soft curly locks around his finger and tugged playfully.

Akio and Tegan giggled, Roxanne rolled her emerald eyes, and Andromeda smiled shyly. "Oh, hi, George, how's your first day been?" she asked brightly, as George dropped her brown curl and leaned against his twin brother, who grinned mischievously.

"Question is, how was your first day _ever?" _he questioned, and winked cheekily. "Was it _scary_? Did you get lost?"

A light blush spread through Andromeda's cheeks because truthfully, she, her sister, and her friends had indeed gotten lost on their first day. But, she wasn't about to admit that to anyone, especially not the Weasley twins. She understood their joking and teasing was all fun and games, but she'd been embarrassed enough to have been forced to ask a prefect for directions, let alone tell anyone about it. The sparkle in the twins' eyes however, told her that they already knew she'd gotten lost, but she'd never admit it.

"Why? Did you get lost, too? Were you hoping there'd be somebody else to join your failure?" she retaliated, smiling sickly sweet at the joker.

Fred chuckled at his brother and slapped him on the back as if to say, _she got you there_. George elbowed Fred in the ribs, but still grinned and laughed as well. "Well, originally we came to ask if you knew who'd set off that wonderfully brilliant firework display this morning," he began, and turned to walk away, "but if you're going to be like that..."

Before Andromeda had a chance to call him back herself, just like he'd hoped that she would, Tegan yelled after him. "Wait, so it wasn't you two?" she asked curiously as she set down the chicken wing she'd been feasting upon. "We heard you're the biggest pranksters in the school."

Roxanne snickered to herself. _Not for long,_ she thought as she shared a secret look with her sister. There was no way she'd allow any of their pranks to outsmart any of the future pranks that weren't to be caused by the Weasley twins. Soon enough, they won't be called the biggest pranksters in the school. There'd be a new ruler of that particular title.

"We wish," Fred spoke instead of his brother as he stole a slice of bread from Roxanne's plate. "It wasn't us, but damn, we should have gotten the first prank of the year in."

Shrinking back into her seat, she felt defeated. She thought she knew culprit was, but now she had no clue who it could be. "We've only been here a day, so we're not going to know anyone else who could pull off a prank like that," she said, disappointment lacing her welsh accent.

A young girl with ginger hair suddenly popped out from behind Fred and George. "If any pranks go on this school, I don't doubt it would be my brothers," accused Ginny Weasley. This was the other girl (not the mysterious one, unfortunately – the sisters still really wanted to know who she was) that shared their dormitory. "They'd be first culprits to go to, I reckon"

Ruffling his sisters flaming ginger hair, George chuckled. "I take it as a compliment, little sister."

"Happy to know you think it was us," Fred said, smirking, and then turned to his brother suddenly. "You know, Forge, we need to pull off something like that someday, but much bigger, much better, with more dangerous fireworks." A sparkle glinted in his blue eyes as if he was deep in mischievous thought.

George patted his brother on the back once more. "Some day, Gred, some day." And then without explaining the strange nicknames to the confused girls, or even saying a goodbye, the two Weasley twins walked off, chatting and plotting, and left the Great Hall. However, Roxanne did notice how George glanced back at her sister and she smirked to herself. How cute.

Suddenly, not even giving the girls a chance to strike up a new conversation or turn back to their food, a large, brown Hawk owl with gleaming orange eyes soared into the Hall and showed off by doing a few dangerous low swoops and laps around the Hall before landing gracefully in front of Roxanne and Andromeda. It was their fathers owl glaring at them with distaste. Roxanne smirked in realisation and Andromeda gulped, both spotting the dangerously red envelope in the owls mouth. It was a Howler. Andromeda's fears were to become reality.

It seemed that the entire Great Hall had noticed the entrance of Hawk owl also, as well as the horrible Howler that was hanging out of its yellow beak. The Hall became silent as students stared at them, anticipating, waiting. This was to be the second Howler they would witness. How could the first day of the year get any more exciting than this after what had already occurred? They all wanted to know what the Howler would say, and considering this was involving the Malfoy family, everyone knew it wouldn't be pretty.

The red envelope began to smoke suddenly. It was becoming impatient. If it wasn't opened soon, it would surely burst. The owl only just noticed the envelope smoking and dropped it with a terrified squawk right into Roxanne's hands and flew away at top speed. Despite laying in Roxanne's hands, neither of the sisters made a move to tear it open. Andromeda knew that if she did, Roxanne would stop her anyway. Her sister didn't care what the angry letter would have to say.

Andromeda noticed Roxanne's gleeful smirk growing and she shook her head. "I can't believe you're happy about this," she said disapprovingly.

Before Roxanne had a chance to reply, the envelope suddenly felt it had been thrown into a thriving fireplace and she threw it into the middle of the table as the fiery heat began to burn her hands. Then out of the blue, the envelope ripped itself open and a low, dangerous growl emitted from it.

"How _dare_ you disobey our rules," it hissed in the low voice of their cold and cruel father. "We gave you direct orders and YOU DARE DISOBEY US." The horribly _calm_ whisper suddenly turned into an obnoxiously loud roar that filled the entire Hall. "WE HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DISHONOURED OR DISAPPOINTED IN OUR ENTIRE FAMILY HISTORY. HOW DARE YOU. WE KNEW YOU TWO WERE TROUBLE, BUT TO CAUSE SUCH DISRESPECT. YOU HAVE SPOILED THE ANCESTRY WE SO GENEROUSLY GAVE TO YOU. YOU HAVE RUINED THE STRICT LINE OF BEING A ONLY PART OF THE SLYTHERIN HOUSE THAT HAS HONOURED OUR FAMILY FOR CENTURIES." The low, scary whisper returned. "You best make the most of Hogwarts, my children, because you will not appreciate the consequences of your embarrassment when you return to this Manor." And with that, the envelope burst into flames and was no more.

Most of the Great Hall was stuck in silence. The few teachers who were at the head table, none of which the sisters knew, stared at the black ashes of the Howler disapprovingly. Whilst students on the Slytherin table kept their spiteful snickers behind their hands, other house tables stared at the sisters in pity. However, it was such a surprise when Roxanne suddenly began to giggle and soon enough she was in stitches. Some raised their eyebrows, others smiled once seeing she was not at all bothered or disturbed by the wretched Howler.

Andromeda on the other hand, tired her hardest not join her sisters laughter. Although in the back of her mind she was terrified of what might occur when they go home, she also found it hilarious that her father spoke of embarrassment yet he embarrassed the family more than the twins ever could just by sending them a Howler. Soon enough, she too, broke into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Monday's lessons had_ finally _come to an end. History of Magic had been dull and uneventful, due to their teacher, Professor Binns, being a boring, old ghost who droned on and on and managed to get half the class to fall asleep within a matter of only a few seconds, and Defence Against the Dark Arts had not been as thrilling as they'd hoped. Their teacher was the author who'd been signing books in the bookshop that day they went to Diagon Alley - Gilderoy Lockheart, a man with golden locks whom spoke endlessly only about himself. The only things they'd learnt during that lesson were entirely pointless things, such Lockheart's favourite colour or his ideal birthday present. Worst professor ever.

The sisters left the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom with the opinion that it was the worst subject taught in the school. It was even worse than History of Magic. Andromeda thought Gilderoy Lockheart's accomplishments were magnificent, but after that class, she adopted her sisters opinion. She wondered to herself whether he really was a fraud. If he'd really done all the amazing thing he claimed in his books, why wasn't his lesson much more exciting? That lesson was just a_ joke._

They made their way through the hallways, heading back to the common room, hoping that they wouldn't get lost on their way. That is, until three smug Slytherins jumped in their way, stopping them in their travels. It was Draco and his two ugly goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco stood with his arms crossed, a triumphant smirk upon his pale face, whilst Crabbe and Goyle, as per usual, looked like blubbering idiots that had no clue what was going on.

Roxanne huffed, not in the mood for his childish antics. "What do you want, Draco?" she sighed and crossed her arms also.

"We just came to ask," Draco began, and his self-satisfied grin grew wider, "if you're looking forward to your lashing?"

He began to snicker, and like a pair of obedient dogs, so did Crabbe end Goyle. Their conceited laughter and cruel question boiled Roxanne's blood and she grew very angry. It was okay for Draco. He was little daddy's boy and no harm would ever come to him. He didn't have to deal with what she did nearly every day at home. He didn't understand what is was like, and he was was, making fun of her father tutoring her and punishing her. _He needs to be taught a lesson_, Roxanne decided, glaring harshly.

And with that, she threw herself at Draco. Andromeda yelled at her to stop, but it was too late. Roxanne had pinned her brother to the floor and was punching him the face, the chest, the shoulders, anywhere on his body that she was able to hit him. He screamed for her to stop, to get him off, but she refused and onlooking students egged her on. He deserved it.

"Miss Malfoy," a cold voice spoke, barely a whisper yet loud and clear.

At the sound of the sudden voice, everyone froze in fear. The few older students who had been encouraging the fight stopped. They scattered away quickly, not wanting to be caught in the middle of any trouble. Roxanne had just achieved giving her brother a split lip, but even if she did get in trouble, she wouldn't regret it. Her brother was getting a taste of his own cruel medicine. Instead of confusing however, she turned around to the face whomever had spoken her name.

It was the professor that had stared at her during the Sorting Ceremony, the one that's expression told her that he'd seen her somewhere before. Now however, his empty black eyes that transfixed you and made you think of dark tunnels that went on forever stared down at her coldly. She stared back, unsure of what to do.

"Detention with me, Miss Malfoy, Friday night straight after your double lesson," he ordered, "and twenty points from Gryffindor for your mindless behavior." And without giving her a second glance, he swished around and walked away, his billowing black cape dramatically blowing behind him.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **I wasn't entirely sure whether or not to end it there, I feel like I should make these longer. Would you guys like that? But, hopefully that's a good chapter for you all. I'm a roll lately, aren't I? Went a week without any chapters, then brought out three in three days! This is going well. Hope you guys enjoyed, and don't forget to **REVIEW**. I'd appreciate it, it'll help me know what you guys want, what I'm doing good or bad, and all of that stuff! Any kind of review is welcome, reviews are fab. See you guys next chapter!_


	6. The Potions Master

_****__Disclaimer: ____I claim nothing involving the Harry Potter franchise as my own, as it all belongs to the fantastic J.K. Rowling, and the only characters I claim ownership of currently are Roxanne and Andromeda.__Also, the____ cover graphic was created by my friend, Niamh. _

___**Authors Note:**____ I really apologise for my lack of updating, oh wow. I've had such a horrifying relationship with Mr. Writers Block lately. I think it's about time I ended it, don't you. Realistically, I've had a lot going on the past few weeks and finding time to write became sparse. But, now I have quite a lot of time to continue the story and I promise to update frequently! _

___I'm going to start ending my stories with little author note "challenges," I think I should call them. Little questions you can answer in a review;) Criticism, guidance, whatever you'd like to call it, really helps me out and lets me know what you guys would like to see and what you think may happen, and it helps me want to write more to entertain you guys with the story, knowing your options and all that:) So, yes. Be on the look out for those;)_

_**Review Replies:**_

Guest: _I'm glad, aw. You're sweet, thank you very much:)_

* * *

**Lux, Veritas, Virtues.**

**Chapter Six: The Potions Master.**

The first week passed quickly, far too quickly for Roxanne anyway. It was now Friday and she had to attend detention, the one event she'd been dreading over the past few days. Andromeda had been constantly telling her it was her own fault whenever she complained, but they both knew that Draco had really deserved a good punch. News of a first year girl kicking the Malfoy heirs' arse also spread quickly and many students, especially Gryffindors, had congratulated her for standing up to his bullying. This however, didn't make her feel any better about attending detention. She'd be spending her free afternoon doing something pointless like writing lines instead of having fun with her friends.

For now however, during that sunny Friday morning, it was time to attend Potions class, the one class she'd really been looking forward to. Potions was a class that sounded interesting and intriguing. Roxanne loved the idea of creating concoctions that could cause whatever she wished. It was a fascinating concept. Andromeda on the other hand, was not looking forward to Potions. It wasn't her idea of a favourite subject. In fact, it sounded like a subject she'd never enjoy in a million lifetimes.

The nervous first years, a mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor students, all gathered together outside the big oak door in the cold, gloomy dungeons. Older students had pre-warned many of the first years never to enter the Potions classroom without instruction beforehand. They had foretold that the Potions Master wasn't a very welcoming or kind man. Whilst he favoured the Slytherin house considerably, his attitude towards everyone else was far from friendly. This worried many of the non-Slytherin first years, however Andromeda found herself wanting to impress any unfair, nasty teacher and Roxanne wondered how far she could tip his unfriendly nature off the edge.

"Maybe it's not the best idea that you make the professor angry," Andromeda told her sister as they waited, fiddling absent-mindedly with her wand that lay in her robe pocket. "I mean, you want to impress him, right? This is the class you've been going on about for weeks and weeks."

Roxanne shrugged. "I don't have to impress the teacher to do well." She never cared about what people thought of her.

"But think about it," her sister reasoned, "if you do well_ and_ he likes you, he might even give you better marks."

Even Roxanne couldn't deny that Andromeda made a very valid point. But then, Andromeda always made very good points. She always knew what she was talking about and she was usually never wrong about anything. Perhaps it would be a good idea not be a nuisance in the class if it got her top marks. Roxanne had been after all, really looking forward to this particular subject and she did want to do her very best. _Depends on whether the professor really gets on my nerves,_ she supposed and shrugged again.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal," she decided, smirking. "I'll try to be good if you help me..." Roxanne paused, trying to think of a good bribe. She knew her sister would do anything for a chance to keep her good during lessons. Andromeda was the type of girl who loved to learn, even if it was a subject she didn't enjoy.

Suddenly, the very same cold voice from that Monday evening drawled from behind the twins. "Bribing students now, are we, Miss Malfoy?"

They froze. Roxanne closed her eyes. _Please, please don't be our Potions professor,_ she pleaded. How cruel would karma be if she had to tolerate a two hour lesson _and_ detention afterwards with the very professor who had caught her beating on her brother? Andromeda gave Roxanne a look of pity. If this was the professor who'd be teaching them Potions, there was no chance her sister would get him to approve of her after he'd caught her breaking the rules twice - and it was only the first week.

Both girls turned around slowly. The professor was staring down his hooked nose at them, tunnel black eyes emotionless. Roxanne however, swore she saw a flinch in his expressionless face as he glanced at her briefly. She stared back confused, whilst Andromeda awkwardly looked at her black dolly flats, wringing her hands together.

"No, professor," Roxanne denied, expression as blank as the one he wore. "Just friendly sistership."

The professor's eyes narrowed. "I should hope this will be the last I will see of you making a nuisance of yourself, Miss Malfoy," he warned, disbelief in his cold voice, and with that, he walked past them. He pushed open the classroom door and entered. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come in," he called back harshly to the students, making his way to his desk.

With a groan, Roxanne shared an annoyed look with Andromeda, who shrugged and grabbed her sisters hand. She pulled Roxanne towards the classroom entrance, following in the other students footsteps, some of whom were shaking and others who looked overly confident. The Slytherins snickered behind their hands as the twins walked past, laughing at how they'd already gotten in trouble with the Potions Master. They ignored the spiteful snakes however, and entered into the cold classroom.

The girls took a good, long look around. The cold, dark walls were lined with many glass jars that were filled with many disgusting things, such as slimy creatures, animal claws, bloody eyeballs, and more gruesome and disturbing ingredients. There were two long tables in the middle of the room for the students to sit at and a teacher's desk at the front of the class. A large gold cauldron sat next to it. There was also a blank blackboard behind the cauldron and that was where the Potions Master stood waiting.

Andromeda dragged her sister to the front desk, ignoring her struggles and arguments about wanting to sit (_or hide, _Andromeda thought) at the back of the classroom. With a defeated sigh, Roxanne dumped her school bag noisily on the table and sat down. Andromeda tutted and wagged her finger teasingly at her sister, and neither of the girls could help but giggle. A few seconds later, Akio and Tegan joined them at their table and they began a quiet discussion while they waited for rest of the students to pour into the classroom.

The whole class hushed as the Potions Master began to take the register. Curiously, he took a brief pause at both Roxanne and Andromeda's names, if not longer when he spoke Roxanne's. His eyes flickered up to briefly catch her piercing emerald ones. She once more wore she caught a glimpse of an unusual feeling before his eyes returned to their usual emotionless black holes. He quickly looked back at the roll of parchment and continued on the with the roll call like nothing happened.

Suddenly, a white-haired girl in a Gryffindor uniform practically fell through the door into the classroom, attracting not only the attention of the professor, but also of the entire classroom. It was the mysterious girl who'd been sharing Roxanne and Andromeda's dorm but had never once spoken to them. Roxanne couldn't help but laugh at her clumsiness, stifling her giggles behind her hand, however Andromeda felt fairly sorry for the poor girl and gave her a pitiful look.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Monroe," the Potions Master drawled tonelessly.

The girls pale cheeks blushed pink and avoiding any eye contact with anyone, she crept her way to the only available desk, the seat on the front table right next to Roxanne, whom was still attempting to stifle her giggles. Andromeda reached out and slapped her sisters wrist, giving her a stern stare as if to tell her to be nice. She silently mouthed to her about the agreement they'd made previously. Roxanne rolled her eyes before returning her attention to the lesson.

The professor finished calling the names and looked up at the class. "I am Professor Snape, and you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began, his low voice hoarse. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big as a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed his little speech and Roxanne had clung to every word he spoke, fascinated with the wonderful concept of Potions that he introduced to the students. The class was quickly put to work as the students were split into pairs, the instructions to a simple boil curing solution magically appeared on the black board, and the first years scuffled around quickly to organise their equipment on their desks and then gather ingredients from the store cupboard.

Roxanne and Andromeda unfortunately were separated, however thankfully managed to maintain whom their partner was within the small friendship group. Whilst Roxanne and Tegan set to work on crushing six snake fangs into fine powder, Andromeda and Akio set up the cauldrons. Roxanne and Akio as a pair worked quickly and eagerly with Roxanne keen to impress, whilst Andromeda and Tegan worked slow as Andromeda wished to make sure every single detail was exact and precise.

However, within seconds, somehow, acid green smoke and loud hissing began to fill the dungeons as a sample of somebody's potion seeped out of a twisted blob of what once was cauldron and all across the stone cold floor. Quickly, all the students managed to jump upon their stools in order to avoid any run-ins with the ruined potion. Professor Snape flicked his wand swiftly, clearing away the sticky green mess, and glared angrily around the dead silent classroom, searching for the culprit.

"Miss Monroe," he snarled as he rounded up on the fearful girl, whose vivid eyes widened noticeably. "What did you think you were doing, idiot girl? Can you not read the instructions?" The mystery girl whimpered. She was covered in the disgusting mess. "Get her to the Hospital Wing," he ordered a red-head girl who'd been her partner.

Suddenly, sniggering erupted from one side of the classroom. The Slytherins' were laughing at the poor girls misery, snickering into their hands and whispering nasty taunts to each other. Although Roxanne herself would usually find any incident of disrupting a class very funny, such as when the girl had fallen into the classroom, she still glared at the cruel snakes for laughing at serious pain. How would they like it if they were standing in Monroe's place, covered in the painful green slime? They wouldn't be laughing then.

"Shut up, the lot of you. As if any of you are doing any better," Roxanne raised her voice angrily and the Slytherins stared at her blankly. "It's only the first day, for Merlin's sake. I bet over half of your potions are bloody awful. In fact, probably all of them are rubbish, let's face it. You're all crap at potions yourselves, so just shut up, hypocrites."

The nasty Slytherin first years were silenced, realizing that this was the truth, yet none willing to admit it. It was on the first day of lessons after all, none of them were bound to be good at Potions making yet, let alone perfect. However, this did not stop Professor Snape from taking the open opportunity to glide over.

"Miss Malfoy, further disrupting the class is not advisable," he informed sternly, however avoided any eye contact. "I believe extending your detention to every Friday for four weeks would teach you the lesson to not speak unless spoken to."

Standing up angrily, she crossed her arms defiantly. "What, that's bullshit," Roxanne argued, glaring at the professor. "You can't-"

"I believe you'll find I can," Snape interrupted, and narrowed his eyes at her, daring to argue further. "Do you want to make it five weeks, Miss Malfoy?"

Roxanne glared hard at her professor and opened her mouth to reply, and rudely would have if her sister had not violently tugged her robe to stop her. When no witty answer came, the professor smirked smugly at her and made his way back to his desk. The class continued their lesson as if there had been no interruptions.

* * *

The lesson finally came to end an hour later. The first years gathered their equipment into their bags and returned any unused ingredients to the storeroom before hurriedly exiting the class. Once Andromeda had also exited the classroom, giving her sister one last stern warning glance as she left, Roxanne marched over to stand before Snape and his desk. He was scribbling away on a piece of parchment and rudely refused to acknowledge her presence.

"Professor?" she said impatiently, folding her arms across her chest.

The Potions Master peered up at her. "Yes, Miss Malfoy," he said, and placed his dark-feathered quill back in its ink-pot and leaned back in the wooden chair. "As you have foolishly managed to lengthen the time period of your detention, I will have to find more than one use for you." His cold eyes searched the classroom before turning to her. "First, I will have you scrubbing the spare cauldrons and when you are done with those, you can rearrange the ingredients in the storeroom into alphabetical order."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Yes, _sir_," she said with mock politeness, and made her way over to the sinks.

"Oh, and Miss Malfoy," the professor called coldly after her, and she turned to face him. "Do refrain from rolling your eyes."

She narrowed her eyes at him and huffed impatiently before returning back to her duty. A large mound of dirty cauldrons were stacked to the side of the old-fashioned iron sink. The amount of work she'd have to put into cleaning them all without magic made Roxanne sigh angrily at herself. She'd always had a nasty habit of constantly getting herself into trouble and moments where she was surrendered to any form of punishment brought regrets. _At least my father isn't present,_ she thought happily and got to work quickly.

The next hour was spent scrubbing as many cauldrons sparkling clean as she could before she finally managed to get them all clean. It was a pity she didn't know much magic, nor that she was not even allowed to use magic, otherwise the cauldron cleaning would have be finished over half an hour ago. Throwing down the dirty rag, she turned around in order to travel to the storeroom but was met with the professor towering gloomily above her.

His eyes swept over her hard work. "I would hardly call this _clean_, Miss Malfoy."

The red-head contained the low growl threatening in the pit of her throat. "I would actually, sir, but if you don't think so, I'd like to see you do better," she argued cheekily, frowning. She'd spend over an hour cleaning all the cauldrons and she didn't want to be here all night.

Accepting the challenge, the professor flourished his wand and with a simple swish, the cauldrons were suddenly sparkling. An obvious smugness settled on his face and he turned to walk back to his desk as she glared at the back of his head and raised her arms, pretending that she was throwing invisible objects at his turned back.

"Shouldn't you be getting to work in the storeroom instead of pulling a tantrum?" he drawled without turning around.

Roxanne's face contorted to disbelief. Did he have eyes on the back of his head, or what? She huffed irritably once more and stormed over to the storeroom, cursing as horribly under her breath as a girl who was so young could. _What a sour grape, psht. What have I done to annoy him so much? I can't believe he's making me do so much work...to Hell with him, _she thought angrily as she began organizing the storeroom's contents. This was going to take forever.

* * *

"Who do we have here?"

With a jump-start, Andromeda turned quickly in her seat, surprised by the sudden interruption, and blushed scarlet for being scared so easily. For the past hour or however long it had been, she did not know, she'd been occupied with her studies in the extensive Hogwarts library. Over the past week, she'd discovered the library to be her sanctuary. But right now, a certain gangly ginger was disrupting her quiet time alone with her beloved books.

"Oh. Hello, George," she mumbled shyly, tucking a stray strand of auburn behind her ear.

George flashed her a brilliant smile and although uninvited, joined her at the table. "What are you doing all on your lonesome?" He peered around the room as if expecting somebody to suddenly jump out from behind a bookcase. "Where's that Devil sister of yours?"

The girl frowned, a pang of jealousy from knowledge that he'd come to find her sister and not her. She brushed away the feeling however, not understanding why she would feel any kind of jealousy towards the issue, and shrugged half-heartedly.

"She has detention," she stated simply.

Rubbing his non-existent beard, a mischievous glint sparkled within the Weasley boys eyes. "Who with? It wouldn't be the bat of the dungeon, would it?" he asked eagerly, and he grinned excitedly as if many crazy plots were rushing into his mayhem-addled brain.

Andromeda's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, no no _no._" She shook her head frantically. "She'll be in so much trouble if you do something."

The boy feigned shock. "I thought you two were supposed to be skillful mischief makers. I guess I was wrong."

He suddenly acted very disappointed and it caused Andromeda to frown. He'd only known the bookworm for a week and it seemed he already understand how her mind work. Despite her frequent wish to obey by all rules, she was not one to back down to a challenge that tested her skill and that certainly sounded like a skill-testing challenge.

"Have it your way then."

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Oooo, what do you think they'll get up to you? Did you enjoy either way? Well, here comes your challenges! They're just simple questions, of course, but I'd really appreciate them being answered. I really like when my readers get involved in my stories, it's wonderful:)_

_1. Favourite part and line?_

_2. Any kind of prank you'd like to see happen sometime?_

_3. Why do you think Snape acts so insufferably towards Roxanne?_


	7. Escape

**____****Disclaimer:**___ I____ claim nothing involving the Harry Potter franchise as my own, as it all belongs to the fantastic J.K. Rowling, and the only characters I claim ownership of currently are Roxanne and Andromeda._

_****__**Authors Note: **____I know I didn't mention in this start, and although it won't happen for a few more in-story years, I think I should mention it now quickly. Eventually, the entire story will become M rated as the girls grow older, due to more gore and horrific scenes, sexual content, etc. Hope this doesn't put you off, but it will happen eventually, but of course not until the girls are much, much older. Eleven is way too young, ha._

___Also, in case my older readers haven't noticed, I've changed the story title. The last one was way too obvious and didn't let there be any mystery to the story plot. Therefore, it's been changed. Do you guys like it? It means "Light, Truth, Courage." Pretty fitting, I think._

___And last but not least, my friend Niamh made a new story cover picture thing. The one with the red hair is Roxanne when she's older, and the other one is Andromeda. I tried to find a girl that looked like a young, rebel Lily for Roxanne, and I tried to make Andromeda's girl look as much of a bookworm and as innocent as possible. I think it worked out well, to be honest. I love it. Thanks, Niamh, you're wonderful, ok. Let me know what you guys think as well:)_

**__****Review Replies:**

It's Niamh, duh: _S____he's way too young for 50 Shades, my dear, aha. But, why am I not surprised that was your first thought?;)_

Sex God Adam:_ W____ell aren't you lovely, ha. Again, she's a bit too young for that and he's a bit too old for her, aw. Maybe when she's a lot older, ____maybe._

The old reader: ___Lovely to have a review from you again, and thank you very much:) I'll make sure to add many explosive pranks if that will keep my readers happy!_

* * *

******Lux, Veritas, Virtues.**

******Chapter Seven: Escaping Detention.**

As if in a cliché movie moment, three heads popped out from behind a corner, one above another. In the middle posed Andromeda's head, noticeably chewing on her bottom lip. She couldn't help but be worried that their prank wouldn't go as planned and they'd all be in horrible trouble. What if they were suspended, or expelled, or worse? Tagging along, above and below her, were George and Fred (whom they'd picked up along the way to join their adventure). The twins wore identical mischievous smirks, excited to create chaos as per.

"Are you ready?" George whispered, quietly so his voice wouldn't echo through the dimly-lit dungeon hallway where Potions Masters' office was.

Determined to prove this twin wrong, Andromeda nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be," she mumbled, and she and George quickly crept down the hall towards the office, leaving Fred behind as he had another different, sneaky mission to fulfill on the other side of the dungeons.

The two students moved fast, making sure not to drag their feet along the cold hard ground. They couldn't be too loud. They didn't want to be caught lurking in the dungeons. Within only a matter of moments, they reached the Potions Masters' office. Andromeda stood watch whilst George, whom for some unknown reason used muggle methods of breaking and entering, picked the lock. He worked fast as they knew that they must complete their task soon. Snape would have obviously had cast certain protection charms to protect his personal rooms.

Once the door was unlocked, George ushered Andromeda into the room before following. They put their developed-in-five-minutes plan into motion by setting up five trip wires around the room. One was placed at the entrance to the office, so when Snape would enter the room, it would immediately set of. Another was placed around his desk while the next was set up at the door to his personal potions storeroom. The last two were placed across the small, circular room with no specific placement.

"How long do you think it will take for Snape to find out we're in here?" Andromeda asked nervously, securing the last trip wire. She really hoped this prank went to plan. It was enough that her sister had gained detention on her first day at school, and she certainly didn't want to throw herself into detention within only the first month.

George shrugged. "Honestly, no idea. Alarms would have alerted him as soon as we'd entered though," he said, and wandered over to the door to keep an eye out. Andromeda felt thankful that she had somebody else with her to help with the prank, especially happy knowing that _he_ of all people had her back.

"Oh, we better hurry then," and she stood up from her crouching position, surveying their handiwork. "I think we're done."

It was only once George was opening the door to check if the bat of the dungeon was coming that Andromeda noticed he was about to set off a tripwire, however it was way too late to warn him. Suddenly, there was an explosion of foul-smelling, green fumes that immediately stank the office out. Andromeda quickly hid her nose in her hands, blocking the smell, whilst George clutched his gut and gagged. The smell certainly was the most disgusting, nastiest smell.

"_George_," Andromeda groaned, nose still stuck in her hands.

The gangly, ginger boy shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, Andy," he apologized lamely, and the two had to work hard to quickly fix the wire before the smell got worse and they couldn't bare to be in the office any more. Besides, if they weren't fast, they'd surely be caught by the big, bad bat. Andromeda was certainly _not _ready to get on his bad side.

In the meantime, whilst George and Andromeda were busy fixing the broken wire, Fred stood hidden in an alcove behind a white, crumbling marble statue of a knight in full-plate armor. He had cast a Disillusionment Charm over himself for good measure, to make himself blend in with the statue. The effort to help would be pointless if he was caught, so it was the least he could do. Then, the boy suddenly jumped slightly when a loud, echoing bang exploded throughout the dark, cold corridor. Fred popped his head out from behind the statue to check.

"Blasted students!" he heard an angry Snape growl. "Which dunderhead dares to invade my office this time?" The professor slammed his classroom door closed, and Fred spotted the source of the banging just in time to see Snape's cape billowing away dramatically behind him as he swiftly turned a corner.

Taking this opportunity, the Weasley twin bolted for the classroom, ready to save the most troublesome of the Malfoy twins. He just hoped that his brother and Andromeda had finished setting up the tripwires and Dungbombs in time without messing up the plan.

* * *

The Potions classroom was silent. Roxanne was currently stressing about getting the ingredients in the correct order. She'd never been good at organising, and organising in alphabetical order was the most annoying task when there were so many different ingredients with long, strange names to put in order. When she was almost finished, she popped her head around the door to see what the Potions Master was up to. Snape was sat at his desk. He seemed to be busy grading students papers. Roxanne doubted he was giving any of his students good grades.

Once she'd finally put the last ingredient in its correct place, she sighed with relief. Finally, she could go back to the Gryffindor common room and collapse onto her bed. It had been a long day. She exited the storerooms and made her way back towards Snape's desk. She peered at the essay he was grading as he swiftly awarded a failing T to the student.

"I'm done," Roxanne announced happily, rocking back and forth on the balls of the feet, looking down at the older man.

Professor Snape didn't look up from the badly-written essays he was grading as she spoke. He ignored her. With an irritated sigh, Roxanne was forced to repeat herself, louder and clearer, yet the professor still did not stop his grading and look at her. She rapped her fingers impatiently against the desk, and then the professor suddenly flicked his hand.

"Do it again," he suddenly demanded, still refusing to raise his head from his essays.

Roxanne glowered at him. "Excuse me?" she growled. She was not expecting him to yet again demand that she re-do her hard work.

The professor finally looked up from the essays and stared straight into his young students fiery emerald eyes, his own black eyes void of any emotion. "Do it again," he repeated, his cold, quiet voice demanding, and he refused to back down from her angry gaze.

With a roll of her eyes, she spun around and stormed back towards the storeroom once more. She slammed the door behind her, which shook the shelves violently, but thankfully none of the ingredients managed to escape the shelves. Unfortunately, she noticed that all the ingredients were suddenly in the wrong places again. She threw herself down on the floor, defeated, and crossed her legs neatly. She refused to start again, positively, absolutely refused. It had taken her long enough to finish sorting the ingredients the first time around.

She was just in the middle of hatching a brilliant plan to pull herself out of detention when she heard a scraping of the chair in the classroom and the potions storeroom was suddenly flung open. Professor Snape towered above her, glaring down, and she quickly raised to her feet.

"Stay here."

The words were cold, a warning. A warning that if she was gone when he got back, then there'd be Hell to pay. A warning that if the ingredients weren't re-organised by the time he was back, then there'd still be Hell to pay. Roxanne nodded numbly and started working on re-organising when the professor swept out of the potions classroom, hearing him hiss something about somebody breaking into his office as the heavy oak door slammed loudly behind him.

Roxanne wasn't even a little way through organising when she heard the very same door open again. Snape couldn't be back already, it had only been a few minutes. As curious as ever, she put the current box of ingredients she was holding back on the shelf and left the storeroom, only to bump into a tall, freckled, ginger person, who reached out to steady her from falling over.

"Fred, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

The twin smiled mischievously. "We've come to break you out of this prison, dear fugitive," he proclaimed, fist-pumping the air triumphantly.

Although she knew that it wouldn't be a very good idea to the leave in the middle of detention, she decided that she really had had enough of Snape's sarcastic, bossy attitude and constant telling's of "do it again" (and it was only her first detention with the nasty professor, for Merlin's sake). Besides, what if Fred, and most likely George also, had put so much effort into busting her out of detention and she wasted their time by not going with them? Well, that wouldn't be very nice, would it. No, she simply had to leave.

"Well, aren't you a fabulous accomplice," she said with a grin, playing along with his game. Then, a thought suddenly came to her that made her smack her forehead with her hand. "But I can't leave anywhere without my wand and I don't know where it is."

Fred's blue eyes sparkled mischievously as if he knew something she didn't. "I'll go get it, I'll be right back." And with that, he was gone. Roxanne heard the faint sound of a lock clicking, and he was back within seconds, brandishing her wand for her to take.

Just as Roxanne took her wand from Fred, there was a sudden loud booming sound and an angry yell, as if an explosion had gone off somewhere in the castle, and suddenly George and Andromeda came running in through the door. They were out of breath as if they'd been sprinting for miles, and Andromeda really didn't look happy. In fact, she was annoyed. The two crouched and attempted to catch their breath before Andromeda spoke up.

"We barely escaped," she said, and she stood straight, blowing her long, brown hair out of her eyes.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"George tripped one of the wires and we had to fix it," she explained, "and just when we'd finished fixing it, Snape came into the office and we had to run to hide before he saw us." Andromeda huffed. She wasn't happy at all, she was so worried she'd been caught. They only got away on pure luck.

"So, how did you get away?" Fred asked, shoving his brother teasingly as if making fun of him for messing up.

George snickered. "Well, the Dungbombs went off, didn't they?" he said, and then continued laughing to himself.

The other Weasley twin began laughing as well, and Roxanne and Andromeda couldn't help but join in. They realised that the only way George and Andromeda could have possibly gotten away, is Snape certainly had set off a few tripwires and the Dungbomb's disgusting, green smoke had managed to distort the room. This would have allowed the two to run out of the office unseen, because there was no way of seeing through that much Dungbomb smoke. The plan had certainly gone perfectly.

The four students looked at each other, each one wondering what they should do next. All were happy that their plan had succeeded so well, but their joy was short-lived when they heard the loud, angry muttering coming closer every second. Alarmed, the panicked four rushed towards the exit, Roxanne and Andromeda grabbing each others hands whilst Fred and George led the way. Once Fred had stuck his head out the door and given the all clear, they bolted from the room and escaped the dungeons, not stopping until they were at a safe distance from the Potions Master.

* * *

After a lot of running, the exhausted four reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and with a quick murmur of the password, they quickly entered the Gryffindor tower and all collapsed in different areas of the common room. Whilst Roxanne and Andromeda flung themselves into the comfy armchairs opposite the blazing open fire, attempting to catch their breaths, Fred dramatically fell upon his knees and face-planted the floor, and George pressed his hands upon his bent knees and hung his head, groaning.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Andy was the first to speak. "Well, that was close," Andy sighed, and sat up to look at her three friends. "I suppose now we can go out and do something, now that Roxy isn't stuck in the dungeons any more." She smiled proudly, happy with herself.

Roxanne flung her arm across her eyes. "I'll just stay here," she groaned. "I'm too exhausted to move, unless somebody wants to levitate me around."

Her sister pouted, feigning unhappiness. "Oh, come on. I made the effort to break you out and you're too lazy to even go anywhere." Andromeda, forever the energetic one, crossed her arms as if she wouldn't take no for an answer – which is exactly the truth. Neither twin would ever take no for an answer, one little thing they both had in common.

The red-head would have answered back, however the hole in the wall opened up and in walked three other Gryffindors. One, the girls noticed, was Hermione Granger, the girl with bushy brown hair and wide brown eyed that they'd met on the train, and the other two they didn't recognize. Whilst one was a gangly ginger with tons of freckles, the other had messy brown hair that stuck up in the strangest ways, with emerald eyes hidden behind circular glassed.

When the trio came closer, all chatting in hushed tones as if they were hiding a secret, Roxanne suddenly recognized the brown-haired boy as the one they'd met in Flourish and Blotts – Harry _bloody _Potter, as their brother always called him. The girls always laughed at their brothers jealousy, it was so petty and pathetic.

Then suddenly, Hermione noticed the girls and came over, grinning happily. "Oh, hello," she greeted them, and she called the two boys over, whom reluctantly obliged, both frowning with their hands shoved deep within their pockets. "This is Roxanne and Andromeda Malfoy, guys," she introduced, and then gestured towards the boys, "and this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

Neither boys seemed to want to be introduced to the girls, and they just mumbled beneath their breaths. Both didn't bother to even look at the girls, and Roxanne and Andromeda assumed this was simply just because both girls carried the last name of one of the darkest, foulest Pureblood, Slytherin family still alive – the Malfoy family.

"Oh, come off it, you two," one of the Weasley twins suddenly interrupted, both now fully revived from their run from the dungeons to the tower. "These two are the coolest girls we've ever met," Fred exclaimed, grinning widely, mischievously.

The other twin snickered. "I definitely think we've got some high-class pranksters on our hands, dear brother."

Fred nodded happily. "Oh yes, these two we have to keep an eye on from now."

The younger Weasley suddenly perked up from these exclamations. "It wasn't you two that set off the Dungbombs in Snape's office, was it?" asked Ron. "The Slytherins are all complaining about the smell in the dungeons and Snape's causing a bloody riot trying to find who did it."

Whilst Andromeda smiled innocently, the two Weasley twins shared evil looks and Roxanne grinned happily before answering. "Well, I didn't have anything to do with the prank, but it seems my dear sister and her two lackeys decided to pull a lovely prank to get me out of detention." She slung an arm around her sister proudly and ruffled her hair.

The bookworm pulled away, grinning. "George did most of the work," she said modestly, and smiled shyly up at the ginger twin. She felt her heart flutter happily as she looked up at the boy. She didn't understand why she felt like this, but the boy just couldn't stop making her smile. It was refreshingly lovely to have him around.

George rolled his eyes and grinned back down at her. "Don't be silly," he said, and ruffled her hair just like Roxanne had done to her. "You're the one who thought it up."

Before the conversation could turn into a 'who-did-what,' Ron held up his hand to high five the brunette, congratulating her on pranking the Potions Master without getting caught. It was obvious Snape was the most hated teacher in Hogwarts. Andromeda awkwardly high-fived him back, and this small action led the rather strange group of two Malfoys, three Weasleys, one Potter, and a Granger into many conversations throughout the rest of the day as they got to know the twins better.

At least the Malfoy name hadn't been held above their heads so far.

* * *

___**Authors Note: **____So did you like it? You were probably expecting a more explosive prank, right? Well, hopefully there'll be much better and more explosive pranks in the future! I won't put it past my two characters;) Anyway, as always. Please ____**REVIEW**____, it will mean so much to me and help so much with making the story better! And now, here are your challenge questions;)_

___**Challenges: **_

___1. Favourite part and best line?_

___2. Do you think the girls should become apart of the Golden trio and join them on lots of the adventures? Why not, or why so?_


End file.
